The Normal Becomes the Freak
by Cookies and Cream1234567
Summary: Have you ever felt like you had the world and then you lost it? That was what Dudley was feeling. He had parents that visited him often, a pregnant wife and two kids. Then, his wife died in childbirth with their third child. Then, Dudley has to accept that his son is a wizard, meet his cousin for the first time in two decades, and is reminded how cruel his dad can actually be.
1. The Bird

**A/N: Hey everyone, this is my new story :) I told you I was writing it a few months ago, so I hope you all like it :3**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter series.**

Summary- Have you ever felt like you had the world and then you lost it? That was what Dudley was feeling. He had good parents that visited him often, a lovely pregnant wife and two gorgeous kids. Then, his wife died in childbirth with their third child. Then, Dudley has to accept that his son is a wizard, meet his cousin for the first time in two decades, and is reminded how cruel his dad can actually be.

**ENJOY!**

* * *

Dudley never would have believed that raising children would be hard. Once he got married and found out his wife, Charlotte was pregnant with Logan, he expected Charlotte to be able to do all the hard stuff. He never believed that he would have to do it all on his own. About the past eleven years, Dudley and Charlotte had been raising their son Logan. Five and a half years ago, they had had their second child, Emily. They were content. Dudley's parents came by and visited often, as did Charlotte's. Dudley's parents spoiled Logan and Emily every time they came, but thankfully, neither Logan nor Emily acted as bad as he had when he was a child. Life, however, turned for the worst for Dudley.

While his wife was delivering their son, complications arose, and...well... Charlotte didn't manage to survive. Jesse, the name of their third child, had a weak heart and died a few days after Charlotte.

For the next four months, Dudley has been raising Logan and Emily by himself, plus dealing with the overwhelming amount of grief from his wife's death and son's death. Maybe their deaths were the payback of everything that he said and did when he was younger.

Harry...

Dudley felt very guilty about it, but he hadn't talked to Harry since right before he and his parents went in hiding. Dedalus Diggle and Hestia Jones told him right before they went out of hiding that if he wanted to contact Harry, then all he would have to do was to write a letter addressed to Harry through the muggle post. They said that there was a wizard at each one in case a muggle or a muggleborn ever had to contact a wizard.

Several times he wrote a letter down on the paper, but every time he decided to send it, he decided against it. Every time he thought about it, Dudley remembered everything that he had done to Harry. All the horrible rotten things and how much of a spoiled brat he was.

He was glad that Logan and Emily weren't like them. After all, there is always that one relative that spoils you to death, which is what his parents do to them. Charlotte wasn't like his mother. She loved Logan and Emily very much, but she never let them get away with the things his parents let him get away with.

Dudley wanted to see his cousin again, after all, it had been two decades, but he couldn't make himself send that one letter. It was probably his pride getting in the way, again. He knew that he should apologize after everything, but he couldn't do it. Dudley had no idea whether his cousin had a family or a good job, or if he was happy.

When Charlotte was still alive, it was much easier to make himself push the thoughts about Harry away from him, but now...

He felt so lost. He lost his wife. He lost his newborn son. He had to raise his two other children. One of which, all these weird things continue to happen around him. Things that constantly make him think of Harry, which was definitely not a good sign. Dudley would push these strange happenings around his son to the side. He didn't want to believe that his son was...magical.

The thought scared him.

Dudley wouldn't abandon his son, nor would he treat him like his parents had treated Harry. The thought made him narrow his eyes. He wondered if Logan was like Harry, would his parents refuse to come over anymore? Dudley couldn't accept that Logan was a...wizard.

Until, of course, he had too.

Today was Logan's eleventh birthday. Dudley had gotten him that new video game that came out a few weeks ago and a few other small gifts of little things that Logan had wanted. Dudley had also gotten him a cake and planned a dinner with his parents.

That was where he was at now, sitting at his dining room table, the table that they only used at birthdays and on holidays.

"Well Logan, you are eleven. I'm just as proud of you as I was of Dudley on his eleventh birthday," Dad said proudly. Dudley bit his lip when he thought of what exactly happened on his birthday.

"Ooooh, my Logy is all grown up!" Mum cooed. Logan went slightly red and shifted slightly. Dudley knew that Logan hated when she called him that.

"When are we going to see you in the uniform?" Dad asked Logan, full of pride.

"Oh, um... Well, Dad said we were going to go shopping for it this coming weekend," Logan said quietly.

"I remember when I first dressed in my Smeltings uniform for the first time. My father was so proud of me, as was I when I saw Dudley wearing the uniform," Vernon stated, the look of remembrance on his face.

"Well, I can't wait to go to Smeltings and make you proud," Logan smiled. That was a half-truth.

Dudley held back a sigh. He knew that Logan did, in fact, want to make his grandpa proud, but he didn't want to go to Smeltings. Logan wanted to be a different person. Logan wanted to do things all over the world. He wanted to have an exciting job. Dudley knew perfectly well that Logan would not be carrying on with the tradition of working with drills and such. Logan was under the impression that once he went to Smeltings, that he would become ordinary and boring.

"I bet you can't," Dad grinned at Logan.

As the night carried on, they opened many presents and ate cake. This small family party would have been livelier had Charlotte been here. Eventually, his parents left and Dudley sent his two children upstairs to go to bed.

Dudley glanced up at the mantle piece and saw the most recent family picture. It happened in November. Charlotte had her beautiful brown hair up into a ponytail. Her brown eyes were warm and inviting. She had one of her hands on her belly. Dudley had his arm around her. His blond hair was resting on the side of his head. He wasn't very attractive looking. He looked like his dad at this age, only not so...round.

Dudley tried to start eating healthier and tried to exercise more when he was in hiding. He failed at first. It was almost as bad as when the Smeltings nurse made him start losing weight so he could fit in their clothes.

Emily and Logan were in front of them both. The hand that wasn't a part of the arm around Charlotte was resting on Logan's shoulder. Logan had some traits from Dudley, like his eyes and his nose, but he mostly looks like Charlotte's dad. Emily, on the other hand, was a pure copy of her mom in five year old (well, four at the time since her birthday is in January) form.

Dudley yearned to have life to be as it was in that time, when things felt so perfect. Dudley smiled slightly at the old memory.

"Hey! Give that back to me!" Dudley looked up at the ceiling and rolled his eyes. They were fighting again. Logan and Emily would fight every now and then. They seemed to be fighting more now than they ever did before. He was about to go do something, to stop them, but then he heard Logan shout again. "Dad! Emily, Emily is a- a- bird!"

Dudley froze. What kind of insult is that? Dudley made his way over to the stairs and up them. Logan was in the hallway upstairs, just staring blankly at the ground as if he couldn't believe what he was seeing. Dudley made his way over to his son and looked down at what he was looking at. Dudley froze.

There, on the ground, was a very small, blue bird.

* * *

"Dad, I swear! I don't know what happened. One minute Emily had stolen Dr. Paw and the next she was a bird! I didn't do it! Well, I mean, how could I do something like that anyway?" Logan exclaimed. Dr. Paw was Logan's stuffed bear. He had the thing ever since he was a baby.

It was the next morning. Dudley hadn't slept a wink. They had to lock Emily in her room. Dudley didn't want to cage her, but he also didn't know if she had the mind of a bird.

"You did do it," Dudley said flatly. His mind was still numb with shock. There had been signs, yes, but he didn't believe them. Now it was certain.

His son was like Harry.

"How could I've-"

"Once Emily is put back the way she was, you will be in trouble," Dudley interrupted.

"I couldn't have done it though! That would have to be...magic!" Logan exclaimed. Dudley winced at the word. He could think it without responding physically to it, but he still was not used to hearing it verbally. "Dad, I can't just change people into birds!"

"Just shush, okay. I'm trying to think of what to do," Dudley told him. Logan ignored his statement.

"I mean, it's impossible for me to have been able to do something like that! Impossible!" Logan exclaimed.

Maybe Logan wasn't a wizard! Maybe Harry found out where he lived and decided to get revenge on him! After all, Harry did have many things he could get even for. Then again, that wasn't something Harry would do. Dudley sighed before taking out a piece of paper and a pen that were inside his desk.

"What are you doing?" Logan asked.

"I'm writing a letter to a person who could help Emily," Dudley responded.

"But Dad, letters take _forever_. Why don't you use a phone or even an email? Why would you use the _mail_? Especially since we want her to be changed back sooner rather than later," Logan stated. "Wait, but how can a person change a bird back into a person? Is that even possible? Probably, since I never thought it was possible for a person to turn into a bird in the first place."

"Logan, what did I say about talking?" Dudley asked.

"Sorry," Logan grimaced.

_Harry,_

_I know it has been many years since we have talked, but I...need your help with something. Well, two somethings. Please come quick. My daughter...she's a bird. My older son, Logan, turned her into a bird. _

_Please help me,_

_Dudley_

After that, Dudley picked up an envelope and addressed his name in the upper left hand corner. Below Harry's name, he put Harry's name on the front-center of the envelope.

Logan, appeared, to be not able to be silent any longer.

"Are we even sure the bird is Emily? What if Emily is hiding somewhere and the bird just happened to be in the same place she was. I mean, it's not possible for Emily to be a bird," Logan frowned.

"Come on, Logan," Dudley stated, not replying to his son's previous question.

"Where are we going?" Logan asked.

"The Post office."

"Why?"

"Because if we go to the post office, help will more likely come more quickly," Dudley answered.

"Not as fast as it would if you called or emailed," Logan mumbled.

* * *

**A/N: So, um that was the first chapter! I hope you all enjoyed it. This story will not be as long as my other story that I'm doing, so don't expect that. I'll try to update for you all as often as I can.**

**1.****Did you like this chapter?**

**2.****Favorite part is...**

**3.****How will Dudley react to actually seeing Harry for the first time in twenty years.**

**Just so you know, this story takes place in early July of 2018. **

**Ages:**

**-Dudley Dursley just turned 38 about a month ago.  
-****Logan Dursley is 11.  
-Emily Dursley is 5.  
-Harry Potter is 37, soon to be 38 in about two weeks.  
****-James Sirius Potter is 13. (Starting his third year in September)  
-****Albus Severus Potter is 12. (Starting his second year in September)  
-****Lily Luna is 10. (Still has one more year to go)**

**I do Bible verses of the day on all the stories I make now and they go at the end of each Chapter's Ending Author's note:**

_VOTD- Everyone who believes that Jesus is the Christ is born of God, and everyone who loves the father loves his child as well. ~ 1 John 5:1_


	2. Denial of the Truth

**A/N: Here is the second chapter! Thank you to everyone that favorited and author alerted! Also, thank you to the four people who reviewed!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter series.**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

Dudley sat on his couch, very nervous. What if Harry didn't come? What if it took several days for Harry to get the letter? What if Harry, for some reason, didn't get the letter?

Dudley had never been so scared. What if his daughter never became human again? If Emily would never be human again, he would probably turn her room into a sort of forest-like place. Right now, Emily was in her room. Dudley felt really guilty about locking her up in her room. He just genuinely was lost as to what to do. He had carefully put in some fruits and stuff into her room, but other than that, he didn't dare open the door.

What if Emily flew out and somehow managed to fly outside? Then she could fly away and he would never see her again. He was asking so many what-if questions. He hated being this scared and clueless. Dudley wished he would have kept in touch with Harry. Maybe then Dudley would have faster contact with Harry and Emily would already be the way she was supposed to be.

Logan was watching TV, either not truly believing that Emily could be that bird, or he was trying to distract himself. Was Logan a wizard like Harry? He had to be. Otherwise, Emily wouldn't be a bird. Though, this could be some sick joke. If Logan was a wizard, would he get a letter of admission to Hogwarts? Would his parents try to make him give up his son?

Dudley would refuse, of course. No matter how much of a 'freak' Logan was, he would not give up his son. He loved Logan.

Dudley was pushed out of his thoughts when he heard a knock at the door. He jumped up and pretty much rose into the hallway, towards the door. Harry came! He actually came! Dudley was ecstatic and feeling very grateful towards his cousin.

However, when he opened the door, his grin immediately fell to his face. He had to stop himself from frowning. It wasn't the person who could help his daughter. It wasn't Harry. It was Vernon and Petunia, his parents.

"Something wrong, Dudders?" Mum asked. "You look unhappy to see us."

"Nothing's wrong. What are you doing here?" Dudley asked. "You were here last night."

"Do you want us to leave?" Dad asked, raising an eyebrow.

_Yes, _Dudley thought. He didn't want them to be here when Harry got here. If Harry got shook his head ever so slightly.

"It's just that you normally don't come two nights in a row," Dudley said slowly. "I mean, you were just here giving Logan presents."

"Well, yesterday we were running late and as we were gathering the presents into the car, we forgot one. So we came here tonight to give it to you," Mum beamed at the thought of Logan.

"Why- Why don't you come in? I'm sure Logan will be glad to see you," Dudley replied. He stepped aside, allowing his parents entry. They walked through the door and into the hallway.

"What about Emily?" Mum asked.

"She wasn't feeling well tonight, so she went to bed. She had a really bad headache and stomachache," Dudley responded. He felt bad about lying to his parents; he just didn't have a choice. If he told them that Emily was a bird and Logan was a wizard...

"I hope Emmiekins is alright!" Mum exclaimed, looking overly worried.

"Don't worry, Mum. Em will be fine," Dudley replied. _I hope so,_Dudley thought in his head. Dudley led his parents into the living room where Logan was watching TV.

"Hello Logan," Dad grinned. Logan looked up and over at him. He grinned.

"Hi, Grandpa! Grandma!" He got up and hugged Mum and Dad patted him on the shoulder.

"We got you something else. I hope you like it," Dad handed him the package. Logan took the package and ripped it open.

"A mobile!" Logan exclaimed.

"A mobile," Dudley repeated, glaring at his father.

"Well, we thought that since Logan was going to Smeltings for his next year, he deserved a mobile," Dad replied.

"Besides, Dudders, a lot of eleven year olds have mobiles these days," Mum told him.

"Charlotte and I agreed that he wouldn't get one until he was thirteen and proved he was responsible enough to handle it," Dudley hissed. "You should have talked to me about this first."

"The boy is old enough to have a one, Dudley," Dad told him. "You won't even have to pay for it! We'll take care of the expenses for his first one."

Dudley shook his head, very annoyed with his parents. As newer mobiles continue to come out, the younger the kids are that get them. Dudley and Charlotte both agreed not to get them mobiles till they are teenagers and that they were positive they were responsible (both Logan and Emily were prone to falling and dropping things). But of course, Dad had to go out and get him one now.

Dudley froze when there was a knock at the door. No. He wanted Harry to come, but not now! Not when his parents were here! Maybe it wasn't Harry! Maybe it was some idiot that was selling something. It was only seven, after all.

"I'll go get it for you, Dudders," Mum stated, getting up from the armchair that she was sitting in moments before.

"No, don't worry about it. I'll get it," Dudley smiled shakily at his mom. He walked over to the door and stared at the handle for a few seconds. Then, he put his hand on the knob and then opened the door.

Dudley literally could not hide his surprise. He didn't know what he was expecting. Well, he did. Harry would be thirty seven, not a teenager. However, anytime he thought about what Harry would be like now, he still pictured the teenage face. Not the grown man face. The man standing in front of him was, without a doubt, Harry. He had the same untidy black hair; the same lightning scar and the same emerald eyes.

"Hello, Dudley," Harry smiled slightly. "Got your letter. It...surprised me, to say the least. Let me get this straight, your son is a wizard and he turned your daughter into a bird?"

"Well, um. I think he is, but it could have been some wi...person who wanted to be funny," Dudley whispered. "All I know is...that...um—" Dudley looked behind him to make sure one of his parents wasn't coming to him— "My daughter was human and now she is a bird."

"Besides your kids, is everything...alright?" Harry frowned.

"No, you see, my p—" Dudley began, but he was interrupted by a voice. Dad had come into the hallway to see what was taking so long.

"Dudley, what is going—" Dad froze at the sight of Harry.

"Hello, Uncle Vernon," Harry greeted. Dudley could tell he was trying not to grimace.

"YOU! What are you doing here?" Dad shouted. Harry stared at Dad before looking at Dudley.

"Dad, it's alright! I invited him!" Dudley exclaimed. Dad looked at him with narrowed eyes.

"Why did you invite him?" Dad snarled. Dudley felt frozen. He couldn't speak. Thankfully, though, Harry did for him.

"I wrote to him. I wanted to make amends. It has, after all, been almost twenty years since we last saw each other and we are family," Harry responded. Dudley almost sighed with relief. Harry must have picked up on the fact that he didn't want his parents to know.

"Family? HA! You were never part of our family, boy!" Dad sneered.

"If that's what you think, then fine. Besides, I'm not here for you anyway," Harry snapped, looking rather annoyed. "Dudley, can we talk for a moment?"

"No. You can't. Turn around and go home, Potter," Dad snapped, but Dudley said.

"Sure."

Dad's eyes immediately snapped to Dudley. Dudley stepped out of the house and Dad tried to grab him, but Dudley dodged.

"Give me a minute, Dad," Dudley told him. He and Harry walked over towards the edge of the driveway. "So, as I was saying before. Emily is a bird, Harry. Logan might be a wizard. Strange things happen around him, and-"

"We'll talk about Logan, later. Right now, let's focus on Emily. What room is hers in the house?" Harry asked.

"Dudley! Tell him to leave and then come back!" Dad ordered from the front porch. Dudley ignored him.

"The second door upstairs on the left. But—"

There was a crack. Dudley jumped a foot in the air. Harry disappeared. Dudley went frozen. He hoped that Harry had just went into his daughter's bedroom. Dudley turned around and walked back over to his father.

"Good riddance. All that boy ever does is cause problems," Dad said firmly.

"He's almost thirty-eight, Dad. Harry is not a boy," Dudley replied before walking back up and into the house. He walked through the hallway and into the Living Room.

"What was that loud noise?" Logan asked.

"Is something wrong, Dudders?" Mum asked. She had obviously heard Dad yell for him to say goodbye and come back into the house.

"Yes, something is wrong, Petunia. _He _showed up," Dad snarled, walking into that room. For a moment, Mum was confused, but then her eyes widened. Realization filled her face.

"Who?" Logan asked, confused. Mum and Dad looked nervous, as if they couldn't bare if Logan knew about Harry.

"Nobody worth your time," Dad sneered at the thought of Harry. Dudley felt his eyes narrowing slightly.

* * *

As soon as Dudley's parents left, Dudley bolted up the stairs. He ran down the upstairs hallway to the second door of the left.

_Please say Emily is human, _Dudley thought. He carefully opened the door silently.

The room was quiet. There, on the bed, was his daughter. She was sitting up against the pillow. She was wearing her pink and purple pajamas. Harry was sitting right next to her with a book in his hands.

"Daddy!" Emily grinned. She jumped off the bed and ran over to him. Harry set the book down on the bed and stood up. Dudley picked her up and hugged, in shock. "I was a bird, Daddy! A _bird_! Then your nice cousin came in and pointed some stick at me! Then POOF! I became a girl again! He's reading my _favorite _story, too!"

Emily said that so quickly that Dudley barely heard all of it. Dudley set Emily down and looked over at Harry. He wanted to say thank you, but he couldn't get the words out. Perhaps it was his pride or perhaps it was his shock. Harry got what he was trying to say.

"You're welcome," He smiled.

"Emily, maybe you should go to bed," Dudley suggested.

"But, Mr. Harry sir hasn't finished reading me the story!"

"You can call me, Harry and I'm sure that your Dad will finish the story tomorrow night," Harry told the five year old.

"Yes, Emily. I will finish the book tomorrow," Dudley told his daughter.

"Okay," Emily looked a bit disappointed. "Is Logan going to go to bed, too?"

""He'll be up in a few minutes. Goodnight Em," Dudley smiled at his daughter.

"Goodnight Daddy. Goodnight Harry," Emily sighed.

"Goodnight, Emily," Harry smiled.

"Come on, Harry. It's time to introduce you to my son," Dudley grimaced. Harry would no doubt tell Logan the truth about what he was. Harry nodded. Dudley led Harry out of the room and downstairs into the Hallway. "Can you find out for sure if he is a wizard?"

"I thought you said he was the one that turned Emily into a bird," Harry frowned.

"I think he was, but what if, say it was a prank of some sort? What if we tell him he is a wi...zard only to find out later that he's not," Dudley commented.

"I highly doubt it, but I will ask him a few questions and do a test. After that, if I prove that he is one, do you want me to tell him?" Harry asked. Dudley nodded. He then led Harry into the Living Room where Logan was resting.

Logan looked up as the two men walked into the room. Logan frowned at the sight of the man he had never met.

"Logan, this is my cousin, Harry," Dudley introduced.

"Hello, Harry," Logan said awkwardly.

"Hi Logan," Harry smiled.

"Why haven't I heard of you, if you are Dad's cousin?" Logan questioned. Harry sighed and looked at Dudley.

"We had a falling out," Dudley lied. In fact, it was kind of the opposite. He had implied that he was sorry for everything he did and implied that he was grateful that Harry saved him.

"I'm sure you will be happy to know that your sister is back to normal," Harry said to Logan, changing the topic from Dudley and Harry to Emily.

"You mean, human again?" Logan frowned. Harry nodded.

"Yeah. Em is upstairs in bed," Dudley answered.

"The question is, Logan, how she became that way in the first place," Harry told him. Logan frowned.

"I don't know how! I didn't do it! I couldn't have!" Logan exclaimed.

"Logan, has weird things happened to you or around you before? Things that you believe couldn't have possibly been you. Like things mysteriously disappearing, breaking or changing?" Harry asked.

"Well, um... last week, I really wanted a brownie, but Dad said I had to wait until dinner like usual. I turn around and am about to leave when I see a brownie on the counter next to me," Logan said excitedly. "Then there was another time when a vase exploded when I was angry. Another time, Dad was sick and so I rode the bus home. But I forgot my key and the door was locked. Dad was sleeping and so didn't hear me knocking on the door. I suddenly heard a click. Then the door was unlocked!"

Dudley felt numb. It certainly did sound like Logan was one. But, but it wasn't certain! There could be a wizard stalking Logan or something. Harry turned and looked at him

"Dudley, a word?"

Dudley nodded and the two walked out into the hallway.

"Like I said. He is a wizard," Harry whispered quietly.

"Are you sure? There could be someone stalking him, or—"

"You are in denial, Dudley. Why? Is it really that bad?" Harry asked.

"Yes! If he is one then my parents will probably never come and visit again. Regardless of how heartless they can be to people like you, I still love them. They are my parents, after all and Logan loves them, too. He wants to make Dad proud and he won't be able to do that if he's like you," Dudley whispered.

"He wants to make Uncle Vernon proud?" Harry questioned with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes, but before you ask, he wants to be unique. He wants to do something interesting with his life. Not go to Smeltings. Not work with drills and machinery," Dudley whispered. Harry sighed and said,

"Well, there are three ways to be positive. One, I could owl Minerva McGonagall and ask her if he is on the Hogwarts acceptance list, but she is on vacation for a few days, so we wouldn't know till then. Two, we could wait a week when all the letters are sent out by owl and muggle post. If he get's one then it is obvious. Three, we can find out right now by a spell," Harry listed the options out.

"A spell?" Dudley frowned.

"Yes," Harry nodded.

"Will it hurt him?" Dudley asked worriedly.

"Of course not. It wouldn't even be on him," Harry commented.

"Okay, then...do that," Dudley told him. Harry nodded. He took out a piece of paper from his coat pocket. And then pulled out his wand. Harry turned the paper over so he could read it. "That's the letter I wrote to you."

"Yes. I am going to put a Muggle Repelling Charm on this. There are certain types of this spell, but the one I'm going to use makes it so that only wizards will see words. So, if Logan can read this, then he is a wizard and it also means that you _must_ come out of denial. If he cannot read it, then I was wrong and he is not magical. But as I said Dudley, it is obvious he is one. If you even make it seem that you don't want it to be true, then it will hurt him," Harry told him. Dudley nodded.

Harry turned the paper over a whispered something that he didn't hear. The words on the page faded away.

"Can you read it?" Harry asked, showing Dudley the paper. Dudley shook his head. "I knew you wouldn't be able too. I just want to make sure that you don't think I did the spell wrong or something. Can I tell him if he is a wizard if he is able to read the letter?"

Dudley nodded after a moment. Harry turned around and walked back into the Living Room. Dudley stood there for a moment and turned around.

"Logan? Can you read this for me?" Harry asked. He handed the letter to Logan and Logan took it.

"_Harry, I know it has been many years since we have talked, but I...need your help with something. Well, two somethings. Please come quick. My daughter...she's a bird. My older son, Logan, turned her into a bird. Please help me, Dudley_," Logan read. Dudley went still. He swallowed. So his son was, in fact, a wizard. He could just feel this family drama that would soon appear.

"How could I've done it though? That's what you won't tell me, Dad," Logan stated. Harry turned to Dudley. And mouthed: _No more denial of the truth._

Harry turned back to Logan.

"The reason is, Logan, that you are a wizard," Harry stated.

* * *

**A/N: Well, that's the end of this long chapter :) Thank you to everyone who reviewed and all. I hope you all liked it.**

**Please Review!**

**1. Did you like the chapter?**

**2. Favorite part is...**

_VOTD: The Lord gives strength to his people; the Lord blesses his people with peace. ~Psalm 29_


	3. Explanation

**A/N: Hey everybody! It's me again and I'm here with Chapter 3! Thank you to everyone who reviewed and alerted and followed :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter series.**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

Dudley stood there, staring at Logan. He watched as Logan's eyes filled with confusion and shock at the announcement Harry had made. Logan laughed, as if it were a joke, but as both Dudley and Harry remained quiet, the young boy frowned. Dudley swallowed as Logan turned to him.

"Is he— Is he serious?" Logan asked him with a raised eyebrow. _I wish_, Dudley thought bitterly.

"He is," Dudley sighed, holding back a grimace.

"Logan I was asking you questions and you answered just like a muggleborn would. Plus, you could read that letter," Harry told him. Dudley frowned. What was a muggleborn? He knew what Muggles were because he and his parents were often called Muggles by Diggle and Hestia Jones when they were on the run, but he didn't know what a muggleborn was.

"What is a muggleborn? And of course I could read the letter! I've known how to read since I was five!" Logan exclaimed.

"A muggle is a non-magical person, like your dad. A muggleborn is a witch or wizard born to Muggles. There was a spell on the letter, Logan, that ensured that only a wizard could read it," Harry informed.

"How can I be a wizard when magic doesn't exist?" Logan asked stubbornly. Harry sighed.

"How did your sister turn into a bird? How did that cookie come to you? By _magic_," Harry responded. Logan looked to the ground.

"You are the one who turned my sister back into a human, right?" Logan questioned, looking back up at Harry, who nodded. "Then that means that if magic does exist, then you are a wizard, too!"

Dudley watched as Harry began to smile. Then, Dudley saw as Harry placed his hand into his jacket pocket and pulled out his wand. Dudley swallowed as he remembered that when he was fifteen, he was taunting Harry. Harry had pointed it at him.

"This is my wand, Logan," Harry grinned, holding out his wand. Logan reached out and took if from Harry. Dudley felt a shiver run by him as he saw Logan holding it. Thankfully, his son didn't notice. Harry, however, did. Logan examined the wand before slowly handing it back to Harry.

Harry took the wand and turned his head towards the small table by one of the couches. On that table was a glass. He pointed the wand at the glass and Dudley realized that Harry was about to do magic. Dudley was about to tell him not to, but Harry cast a spell before he got the chance.

"Accio cup."

Dudley's eyes widened as the glass cup came zooming across the room and into Harry's hand. He had seen magic done a lot, but it had been so long since he'd seen things move on it's own and stuff. Dudley felt very uncomfortable every time magic was done around him.

"That's so cool!" Logan almost shouted with excitement. Harry smiled and then pointed the wand in the cup.

"Aguamenti," Harry said firmly. Water came out of Harry's wand and filled the cup up to the brim. Dudley and Logan both stared at the cup. Harry turned to him, held out the cup and said, "Water, Dud?"

Dudley reached out to grab the cup, but Harry let go of the cup too soon and the cup fell to the ground. It shattered into a million pieces when it hit the floor. Dudley looked up and glared at his cousin,

"You did that on purpose!" Dudley exclaimed. Harry raised an eyebrow. He pointed his wand at the cup and there was a gust of air that blew out of Harry's wand. All the water that was inside the cup was now gone.

"Reparo," the glass pieces began to come together till the cup was completely fixed. "Wingardium Leviosa."

Harry raised the cup with his wand and Dudley grabbed the cup that was mid-air.

"Stop that!" Dudley snapped. He just wanted Harry to quit with the magic. It scared him. It truly did. Harry sighed and Logan between at Dudley and Harry in confusion.

"Sorry, Dud. Do you believe me now, Logan?" Harry asked the boy.

"Yes! Can I get one of those?" Logan exclaimed. Dudley swallowed, trying to remove the horror off his face.

"You will get it when you start your training," Harry told Logan.

"Training?" Both Logan and Dudley said simultaneously, though Dudley said it in an entirely different way than Logan did. Harry didn't mean...Hogwarts...did he? Harry turned to Dudley and as if he had just read his mind, he said,

"Well, yeah. He'd have to go. Unless you want him to produce a lot of accidental magic. Once you go, you are trained to be able to control your magic, so the accidental stuff normally doesn't happen," Harry explained.

"But if someone doesn't want to go, then you can't just force them to," Dudley said hopefully.

"Well, yes, some people are home-schooled. However, because Logan is a muggleborn, you can't just teach him everything about magic," Harry reminded.

"What place are you talking about? Where do I have to go?" Logan questioned, confused. Harry raised an eyebrow at Dudley, as if asking him if he was going to let Logan go. Dudley was thinking about saying no, however he didn't want weird stuff to happen often. He gave a small nod and Harry turned back to Logan.

"There is a school, Logan. A school for people like you and me that trains you to be and amazing wizard. You are there for seven years. You would go from September first to the end of June, with a few breaks to visit home," Harry explained to the eleven year old.

"What's it called?" Logan asked.

"Hogwarts," Harry grinned. "Best wizarding school ever. It is filled with mystery and excitement."

"Really? Did you go?" Logan asked.

"I did," Harry smiled. "Some of my best memories came from Hogwarts."

Dudley couldn't help but notice that Harry shifted a bit after saying that. Dudley frowned and made a mental note about asking Harry about it later.

"What's Hogwarts like?" Logan asked eagerly.

"Well, it is a huge castle—"

"Castle?" Dudley frowned. Harry looked at him and grinned wildly.

"Yep," he replied. Harry turned back to Logan. "It is a huge castle filled with secret passages, portraits that move and talk, ghosts—"

"Ghosts!" Logan yelped, suddenly appearing slightly frightful.

"They are harmless," Harry waved it away. "You only have to watch out for Peeves the Polterligist, but all he really does is prank people."

"Oh," Logan said, looking slightly relaxed. "If the castle is so big, how do you find your way around?"

"You figure it out eventually," Harry shrugged. "Just like going to a new school, it takes a bit of time, but you soon get it accomplished.

"Do I share a room with another person?" Logan asked.

"Well, see, the students are split up into four houses. Each house is then split up between the Boys Dormitory and the Girls Dormitory. Then, the dormitory is split up into seven dorm rooms, for each year you remain at Hogwarts. I shared a room with four others," Harry answered.

"Houses?" Dudley asked, slightly curious for once.

"Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, and Slytherin. At the beginning of your first year, you get sorted and whichever house you land in, you are officially part of that house," Harry replied.

"How?"

"Well, you are sorted based on your personality. To put it in simplest terms, Gryffindor is for the brave and chivalrous people. Ravenclaw is for the smart and clever people. Hufflepuff is for the kind people and the hard-workers and Slytherin are for the ambitious and sneaky people," Harry told him.

"What house were you in?" Logan asked, interested.

"I was a Gryffindor," Harry replied simply. "Well, enough about Hogwarts. I probably should get going."

"Wait! You can't go!" Logan exclaimed, suddenly worried. "I have so many questions that I need answered!"

Dudley sighed, realizing that Harry would have to come and explain as much as he can to Logan. "Can you come back tomorrow?"

Harry looked at him. Even though Dudley didn't want to be around magic, he understood the fact that it would be easier on him if he knew a lot about the Wizarding World.

"Can't. I wish I could, but tomorrow is the annual Weasley/Potter get together. They would murder me on the spot if I missed it," Harry replied. Logan looked very disappointed, while Dudley felt a tug of loneliness. So Harry had a family. A big one, if they were having a gathering.

"Oh," Logan looked down.

"Well, you could always join us," Harry suggested. Dudley's eyes snapped from Logan to Harry. He narrowed his eyes. If Harry was suggesting that they go to the Wizarding World for a day...

It was going to happen eventually, Dudley knew. But he wanted time to digest all this before he was forced to jump into all this wizard stuff.

"Please Dad! Can we go to the gathering? Please! You don't have to go, if you have plans! Harry can just take me! Please!" Logan pleaded. Harry shrugged sheepishly as Dudley glared at him.

"No."

"Why not?" Logan asked, looking kind of angry.

"Because..." Dudley bit his lip, trying to think of an excuse. "Because the gathering is just for Potters and Weasleys."

"Not true, actually. I have a godson named Teddy and he will be there, though he is an honorary Potter. He grandmother will be there as well. One of my son's close friends will be there as will my niece's boyfriend. Also, the Scamanders and the Longbottoms will join us as well. No one will mind if you join in," Harry smiled. Dudley glared at Harry once more. He wasn't sure if Harry had not taken the hint or was trying to get Logan there, but what he did know was that Dudley was angry with his cousin.

"Please, Dad! I really want to go! If I'll be going to this school, Hogwarts, then it's probably better if I know someone. I'm guessing that some of those people there will be still attending Hogwarts. Plus, if I go, I'll probably learn even more about wizards and it will help me out!" Logan begged. Dudley frowned at his son. Both were very good points. Maybe that's why Harry suggested it.

"I...I guess so, but..." Dudley bit his lip. He couldn't just let Harry take his son. What if Logan got lost or turned into something.

"But what?" Logan asked, excited again.

"But I have to go with you," Dudley stated, hoping that he would not regret it. He couldn't let his son go alone.

"Alright," Logan said eagerly. "What about Emily? Can she go, too?"

Damn, he had forgotten about her. Would he be able to tell her? Would she be able to keep quiet? He knew Emily would have to know eventually. It would be to hard to hide it from her when she was older. Dudley felt very unsure about this and it must have shown on his face.

"It's alright, Dudley. All the people there will be around Logan's age. My nephew, Louis, will be starting his first year at Hogwarts in September as well. As for Emily, I have a daughter, she isn't five like Emily, but she would be happy to watch Emily. There will also be two twin boys that will be there that are around Emily's age. They will both love it there," Harry persuaded. Dudley bit his lip.

"Where would we be going?" Dudley asked finally.

"Last year it was held at the Burrow (my wife's parents house), but this year it will be held at my house," Harry grinned.

"Okay," Dudley nodded. "Logan, go upstairs for bed."

Logan looked like he was going to argue, but when Dudley looked at him; he frowned and slowly turned around and walked out of the Living Room. Dudley could hear him walking up the stairs before he yelled,

"Night, Dad! Night Harry!"

When Dudley knew he was up the stairs, he looked back down at Harry. Dudley glared fiercely at him.

"Did you have to invite us?"

"Yes, because trust me when I tell you that it will be much better if he knew someone before he went to Hogwarts. I have a rather large family now. Most of the children in my now large family will be going to Hogwarts this year. That is why I have asked him to go. There will be many people that can explain magic to him and to show him what its like," Harry explained. When he said it like that, it sounded as if Harry had been doing him a favor.

"Can I have directions to your house?" Dudley sighed. Harry laughed.

"No need. I'll come and get you tomorrow."

"Don't bother, you probably have important things to do," Dudley stated.

"Not tomorrow because it's my day off. Besides, you wouldn't be able to find my house," Harry asked. "Okay so, I'll be here tomorrow at ten."

It was then Harry disappeared with a crack once more.

"What have I gotten myself into?" Dudley asked before sitting down onto the couch.

* * *

**A/N: There we go! Chapter three is finished! I had time today since snow has pleasantly decided to occur :) I'll try to update my other story while I'm at it!**

**Thank you to everyone who has reviewed!**

**1. Did you like this chapter?**

**2. Favorite part is...**

**3. How will Dudley react to all this magic?**

**4. Do you think it's more in character that Dudley doesn't really like an accept magic this easily?**

_VOTD: For his anger lasts only a moment, but his favor lasts a lifetime; weeping may stay for the night, but rejoicing comes in the morning. ~Psalm 30:5_


	4. Harry's House

**A/N: I have brought you the fourth chapter :3 Thank you to everyone who has reviewed! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter series.**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

Logan and Emily had woken him up at five-thirty in the morning. Dudley was planning to wake them up around eight forty-five, but of course; Logan didn't know what time Harry was coming to pick them up. His son automatically assumed that Harry would be there at the crack of dawn.

Logan had, apparently, woken up Emily before he came and woke him up. He explained to his five-year old daughter everything that Harry had told him the night before. When they woke him up, Emily was repeating over and over,

"Is it true, Daddy? Is it true? Are we going over Harry's house today? Is he magical, too? Is Logan a wizard? Am I one?"

Dudley felt horrified at the question and explained to her that you have to wait until you are older to find out for sure. He was divided between two feelings for her. Part of him wanted his daughter to be normal. Another part of him wanted her to be one, too. That way he wouldn't have to worry about Emily hating Logan out of jealousy when she was older.

Emily was severely disappointed by his answer and he felt bad. She did, however, want to go to Harry's house and was glad she would be included.

After that, he sent his two children away, telling them both that Harry would be here at ten and that they need to start getting ready at nine. Throughout those hours between five-thirty and nine, Dudley just lay in his bed, replaying what happened last night in his head over and over.

Dudley was glad to have seen his cousin again. Glad to see that he was still alive and had a family, a rather large one as he described. He was grateful that Harry had saved his life when he was fifteen and grateful that Harry put them in hiding when he was seventeen.

But he wished that these were not the circumstances that he was seeing Harry again. Logan was a wizard and Emily wanted to be a witch. Logan would most likely be going to Hogwarts in the fall and would learn all about magic. His parents were going to hate Logan when they found out and he wasn't even sure how Charlette's parents would react.

Dudley was still debating on telling them. It wouldn't be hard keeping the secret from them, after all. He wished that was the case with his parents, but he couldn't just tell his dad that Logan wasn't going to Smeltings and instead was going to a boarding school.

Dudley was not looking forward to that conversation, as it would probably end with Logan being utterly crushed and devastated.

He finally got up at nine and made his way to the shower where he spent the next twenty minutes staring at the wall as the water ran down him. Then spent the next two minutes completely washing himself. Dudley felt distracted as he got dressed and began to head downstairs.

When he walked into the kitchen, Logan and Emily were both completely dressed and were eating a bowl of cereal.

"Dad?" Logan asked. Dudley turned his head at his son.

"Yeah?"

"Why didn't you ever tell us about Harry? If he was your family, why didn't we ever visit him?" Logan questioned. Dudley went frozen before remembering what he told his son last night.

"Don't you remember, I told you last night. We had a falling out," Dudley answered.

"A falling out that caused you two not to see each other for twenty years? Was it really that bad?" Logan interrogated.

"No, we had an argument and both Harry and I are incredibly proud at times, so neither one of us wanted to be the bigger person and just apologize," Dudley lied. How could he just say, _I treated Harry horribly as a child because he was a wizard and I was too ashamed to contact Harry._

"Oh," Logan sighed. "You two need to work on your pride then."

As Dudley poured himself a bowl of cereal, Dudley bit his lip, "Yeah, we do."

The three of them ate at the table. Logan and Emily were talking excitedly about what it would be like to go to a wizard's house. Time seemed to be going fast because when he looked at the clock, it was almost ten. It was probably because he was insanely nervous. They say that time seems to go by faster when anxiety is added to the equation.

The second the time turned to ten, the doorbell rang. Before Dudley could even think about getting up, both Logan and Emily sprinted to the door. Dudley swallowed before following them into the hallway. There Logan already had the door open.

It was his cousin, of course. He knew it would be. Emily had immediately given Harry a hug. She already accepted him as part of the family as did Logan, who followed the pursuit.

"Hey, Emily. Hey, Logan," Harry grinned. Then he looked up and over at Dudley. "Hey, Dudley."

"Hello, Harry," Dudley smiled. The anxiety was still there, but fortunately it was less strong.

"Okay, so, when we get to my house, part of the family is already there, but everyone else will be getting there at eleven," Harry explained.

"How are we getting there? Will you be, uh... teleporting us there?" Dudley asked. Harry shook his head.

"It's called apparation and no. The reason being as that many people either pass out or throw up their first time. If you were more experienced to magic, then I would use floo powder. Going without magical means would take awhile and we would have had to leave yesterday. So, we shall use a Portkey."

"What's floo powder and what's a portkey?" Logan asked, interested.

"Floo powder is the way you travel through fireplaces," Harry explained. "And-

"Like Santa! Is Santa a wizard? Is that how he get's around in one night?" Emily asked excitedly. Dudley smiled at his daughter. Harry grinned ever so slightly.

"Yeah, I think so."

"COOL!" Emily squealed loudly. Dudley smiled affectionately and Harry and Logan both laughed.

"Well, it's basically like apparation, except you touch an object instead and you don't throw up or pass out the first time you do it," Harry replied. He put his hand in his pocket and then pulled out a hairbrush.

"A hairbrush?" Logan frowned before looking back up at Harry.

"It can be anything. In about a minute it will go to my house with anyone touching it," Harry informed and then looked down at his...watch? By glance, it looked like a watch, but if you actually looked at it, it had stars instead of arms.

"What are we going to do at your house?" Logan asked.

"Well, I will introduce you to _everyone_ and then you can go off and talk to other people. A great deal of the people there are around your age," Harry responded. "I would suggest you all to grab onto the brush."

Logan did, as did Emily, but Dudley hesitated.

"Twenty seconds Dudley. If you are left behind, I'll have to apparate back here and then apparate you to my house. Trust me when I say, you'll want to grab onto the brush," Harry said. Dudley couldn't help but notice that Harry looked a bit amused. Then, Dudley grabbed the portkey. Just in time, too, because about a second after he did, he felt an odd sensation.

Dudley found himself being jerked forward and his feet completely left the ground. He could feel both Logan and Emily on both sides of him. All four of them were speeding forward in a howl of wind and colors. The brush felt as if it was pulling him onward and then he found himself on the ground in an unfamiliar room.

Dudley stood up and looked around. He was, once again in a kitchen, but he had never in his life been in an odder one. There was sink filled with dishes that were washing themselves and then magically flying over into the cupboard.

"Woah!" Logan grinned.

"Are the dishes cleaning themselves?" Emily gasped, staring at the sight.

Dudley reached down and picked up his awestruck daughter and then turned around, looking for Harry and saw him walking over to a redhead. This redhead looked strangely familiar...

"Dudley, Logan, Emily, this is my best mate and brother-in-law Ron Weasley. Ron, you remember my cousin," Harry introduced. Ron looked at Dudley and for a moment, Dudley was a little scared because the redhead narrowed his eyes, but then shook his head briefly before looking at Logan and Emily.

"Well, as Harry said, I am Ron. We have been best mates for what... 26 years?" Ron looked at Harry.

"Yeah. 27 years this September," Harry grinned.

"Well, something you should know about me is... between me and Harry... I'm more awesome," Ron smirked. Harry shoved him.

"Whatever helps you sleep at night," Harry retorted. Then Harry looked back at the Dursleys. "Come with me. I'll introduce you to Ginny and Hermione."

Dudley followed Harry into a room with a long spirally staircase. The house seemed rather spacy. Harry led them down a hallway.

"How big is your house?" Logan asked. Dudley wanted to know what too. It seemed rather large.

"Well, it's rather large," Harry grimaced.

"You don't like large houses?" Dudley frowned.

"Not really, no," Harry replied.

"See, Harry inherited the family house, The Potter Manor. His parents probably would have used it, but they had to go in hiding from Voldemort. The only reason Harry took this over a normal house is because of the privacy. It has woods surrounding it and is secluded from the public. Harry planned on getting a normal house, once people started to not give him so much attention," Ron replied. "But then, once all the chaos of the war died down and we were all settled, the Weasley Boom happened."

"The Weasley Boom?" Dudley raised an eyebrow.

"A lot of my nieces and nephews were born in the span of like five years. Not all of them, but most of them. All three of my kids were born in those five years, too. We called it the Weasley Boom. The family just kept growing that there was really no point of moving out because we were obviously going to frequently have guests," Harry answered.

"I remember those days. 'I have news' translated into, 'I'm pregnant,' Ron stated. He and Harry laughed. Harry and Ron walked through an opening. Dudley and his kids followed. The room was warm and inviting. There were a few couches that settled around a fireplace. There were two women sitting on one of the couches while another girl was lying across another couch.

The girl was a redhead that seemed utterly absorbed in a book. The other two women in the room looked to be in thirties, slightly closer to their forties though. One was _another _redhead while the other was a bushy haired brunette. All three of their clothes, like Harry and Ron's, seemed odd. Definitely not something Dudley would wear in public.

"I'm back," Harry grinned. All three people looked up. The two women stood up and walked over to them while the girl set her book down and sat up a bit. "Dudley this is my wife Ginny and my best friend/sister-in-law, Hermione. Also, this would be my daughter Lily."

"Oh, hi," Dudley said awkwardly. The brunette smiled at him, while the redhead seemed to be torn.

"Hi, I'm Hermione. Harry has told us about you," the brunette greeted. That explains why both Ron and Ginny seemed to be suspicious of him. Either Harry didn't tell Hermione, or Hermione was a bit nicer. She held out her hand and Dudley shook it. Ginny did as well, but she hesitated before shaking it.

"I'm Logan," his son said eagerly. Logan had a grin on his face and he looked excited. Dudley could tell that Logan wanted to meet as much wizards as possible.

"Nice to meet you Logan," Ginny laughed at his eager tone. The redhead girl looked at the little girl in Dudley's arms. "Hello, Emily. I'm Ginny."

Harry must have told Ginny about Emily. That makes sense, considering neither Ron, Ginny, and Hermione seemed surprised about them being there.

"Hi Ginny," Emily smiled. The girl, Harry's daughter, walked from the couch she was on and walked over to the crowd. What did Harry say her name was? Lily?

"Hey Shortie," Ron smirked as she came over. Lily glared at her uncle and hit him with the book in her hands.

"I'm not short!" Lily exclaimed.

"Yes you are. But don't worry. It's hereditary. Your father was the shortest bloke I knew for a long time," Ron remarked. Harry glared at Ron once more and Ron smirked at his expression.

Dudley couldn't help but think that they seemed... normal. They teased each other and seemed pretty close. Harry was about to say something when another voice interrupted them.

"Mum! Dad!"

Dudley and everyone else turned and looked to the right. Through the other doorway, stood a girl. She looked about twelve years old. She had frizzy hair and looked like Hermione, only she was a redhead. The girl looked furious.

"What is it Rose?" Hermione asked.

"Hugo and Albus stole my book and won't give it back!" Rose exclaimed. "The last time they stole one of my books, they wrote all in it and ruined it! Get it back!"

Ginny got up and walked through the doorway that Rose had come in through.

"Hey Rose," Harry called. Rose looked back at her uncle. "This is my cousin Dudley and his kids, Logan and Emily."

"Oh, hi! It's nice to meet you. Uncle Harry, I didn't know your cousin was coming today," Rose frowned.

"Well, that's because I didn't tell everyone," Harry responded.

"Albus Potter and Hugo Weasley, get your butts down here right now!" Dudley distinctly heard Ginny call rather loudly.

"Logan here is a muggleborn and he will be going to Hogwarts in September. I was thinking that maybe you and Albus could explain things to him a bit before the rest of the family arrives," Harry said to Rose.

"Okay!" Rose smiled, obviously overjoyed to explain more about magic to someone. She walked over to Logan and held out her hand. "I'm Rose."

"Logan," his son smiled.

"Here you go, Rose," Ginny was back in the room and she threw her niece the book. Rose caught it. Two more boys followed Ginny through the doorway. One was a redhead and looked a lot like Ron. He looked around Lily's age and had bright red flaming hair. His hair was a lighter type of red hair that looked like all the other redheads except for Lily. Her hair was a darker kind of red.

The other boy almost caused Dudley to choke. He looked exactly like Harry. He had black hair was piercing green eyes. He wore glasses, but unlike Harry had when he was his age, he had a certain light in his eye. He seemed more...happy than Harry was at that age. But what did he know? Harry may have had the light in his eyes when he wasn't near Dudley. The thought made him swallow guiltily.

"Dudley this is my son Albus and my nephew Hugo. Boys, this is my cousin Dudley and his children Logan and Emily," Harry introduced. Dudley felt like he was meeting so many new people at one moment. He supposed it would be worse once the family gathering started.

"I never would have guessed he was your son," Dudley remarked dryly. Harry grinned.

"Why don't you four show Logan and Emily around the house? That way they will be...uh...prepared for the game," Hermione suggested to the four other kids in the room. Dudley narrowed his eyes slightly and Harry caught it.

"That is, if you don't mind," Harry said to Dudley.

"What game?" Dudley asked suspiciously.

"Let's just say that my brother George got a hold of muggle paintball guns a few years ago and...well...it's been part of the family gathering ever since," Ron smirked. Logan looked at him excitedly.

"You guys play paintball?" Logan asked.

"Most wizards don't because it's a muggle game, but we do because we are awesome. That and then our Quidditch game are the competitive part of the game, but you know, 'family bonding,'" Ron replied, grinning wildly.

"What's Qu-Quidditch?" Emily asked, stuttering over the word.

"It's our sport," Hermione answered. Dudley couldn't help but notice that all the other wizards and witches in the room opened their mouths as well, very eagerly in fact.

"Alright, well, come on Logan, you are going to love this place," Albus grinned.

"Can I go with them, Dad?" Logan asked. Dudley looked at his son for a moment before nodding. Dudley set his daughter back onto her feet.

"Watch your sister," Dudley told Logan, who nodded. Then, Albus, Lily, Rose and Hugo led his two children out of the room. "Just out of curiosity, how many Weasleys are there?"

Ron and Ginny smirked, while Harry and Hermione laughed.

* * *

**A/N: There you go! Chapter 4 has been completed for you. I hope you all liked it! Thank you to everyone who reviewed and read the last chapter! **

**1. DId you like this chapter?**

**2. Favorite part is...**

**3. How will Dudley react to being around so many wizards and witches?**

**4. How will Dudley, Logan, and Emily react to Quidditch?**

_VotD: All these people were still living by faith when they died. They did not recieve the things promised; they only saw them and welcomed them from a distance, admitting that they were foreigners and strangers on the earth.  
__~ Hebrews 11:13_


	5. Meeting the Weasleys

**A/N: Hey everybody, it's me again with chapter 5! Thank you to everyone that reviewed and alerted! I hope you all enjoyed the chapter :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter series.**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

Dudley's question was answered once people started to show up. George and Angelina Weasley and their children came over about thirty minutes before eleven. He met Harry's niece Roxanne and his nephew Fred. He also met Harry's oldest son, James Sirius Potter. Apparently James had spent the night over at George's house and another boy, whom Dudley also met, spent the night with them. The other boy's name was Jeremy Zabini.

Logan had come back as well and met Harry's son and other relatives. Dudley felt increasingly awkward. Especially because of the fact that George Weasley, as well as George's twin brother (wherever he was now), had made his tongue super long with that toffee back when he was fourteen.

James, like Albus, also looked exactly like Harry, except James had hazel eyes. Fred, like most people he had met so far, was a redhead and looked a lot like his father, George. Roxanne, was similar to Rose in the aspect that both of them looked like a younger version of their mom's, except for the fact they had red hair. Jeremy Zabini was rather tall, dark skinned, with high cheekbones and violet eyes.

Dudley was finding it harder to remember all the names every time he saw them. Almost immediately after George and his family came in, another man walked in. He appeared to be around twenty and had sandy colored hair with bright blue eyes.

"Teddy!" Harry grinned. "I'm glad you still could come!"

"Sorry, I thought it was tomorrow," Teddy replied sheepishly before giving Harry a hug. Who was this? He didn't have red hair, so he probably wasn't a Weasley...

"Oh, Dudley, this is my godson Teddy. Teddy, my cousin Dudley," Harry introduced. So this was Harry's godson? He briefly remembered Harry mentioned him.

"Nice to meet you," Teddy said brightly, holding out his hand. Dudley shook it.

"Teddy!" A girl exclaimed, Dudley turned his head to see both Lily and Emily standing at the door. Lily ran forward and gave Teddy a hug.

"Hey squirt," Teddy laughed giving the ten year old a hug. Emily walked over to where they were in the room and Dudley gave her a side hug and let her lean against him and he rested an arm on his little girl's shoulder. She looked so excited to be here.

"Teddy, this is Emily Dursley," Lily told him. Teddy looked over to the little girl that leaned on Dudley's side and said,

"Hey Emily. I'm Teddy," he grinned. She smiled.

"Hi Teddy!"

"Where's Logan?" Dudley couldn't help but ask. Lily looked at him and said,

"He's with James, Fred, Jeremy, and Uncle George in James' room," Lily answered.

"George is with them?" Ron questioned and Dudley couldn't help, but wonder if he heard a groan in Ron's voice. It was as if he was afraid that George was planning something.

"Yeah, James wanted to show him some more of the wizard—"

"Morning Weasleys and Potters!" A loud voice exclaimed from the door. Dudley saw a man who appeared to be in his late 60s and a woman in her late 60s as well. Both were redheads with graying hair. The man was carrying what appeared to be a small container. Whatever it was, it couldn't be food because how could such a small container feed all the people here, and according to Harry, there will be a lot more soon.

The redheaded man that had just came in looked like the older version of the man that destroyed his parents' living room...

"Morning Mum and Dad!" Ron said brightly. At the same moment, Teddy and Lily had both said hi to the elderly couple.

"Hey Molly and Arthur," Harry smiled. "As I told you, my cousin Dudley is here. As is his daughter Emily. His son Logan is upstairs with James."

"Why hello dear," Molly Weasley smiled, walking over to him and gave him a hug, which made him freeze for a moment. But before he could respond, the hug was gone.

"Hey Mum, hey Dad," Ginny greeted, walking into the room (she had been in the kitchen, preparing something with Hermione and Angelina).

"Hello Ginny dear. We brought the food like I promised," Molly told her daughter. Arthur Weasley handed his wife the container of what apparently was food.

"Thanks Mum. Can you come to the kitchen with me and help Hermione, Angelina and I finish getting the food ready?" Ginny asked.

"Can I come, too? Mummy used to let me help her like get all the silverware out and everything!" Emily said excitedly.

"Of course," Ginny said to the little girl. So, his precious daughter followed the two witches and Harry's daughter went with them.

"Well Dudley, it has been awhile," Arthur held out his hand and Dudley shook it cautiously.

"It has been. I never...um...thanked you for...uh...fixing my tongue," Dudley grimaced.

"Ah, it was nothing," Arthur said brightly. "I was very shocked when Harry here told me about your son and that you were coming today. I hope you and your family enjoy it. Emily seems to be rather excited about it all."

"Logan is, too," Dudley commented. He noticed that Harry, Ron, and Teddy were slightly away from them in the room and were talking to each other about something.

"Are you?"

The question moved all of Dudley's focus to the grandfather.

"What?"

"Are you excited or happy about this? I can understand if you would be anxious and all, but are you at least happy to be here with your family?"

"I don't know," Dudley admitted. He didn't know why he was. After all, before today the man had only talked to him once before. Why on earth should he trust the man so easily?

"Understandable. A lot of Muggles with muggleborn children take time to adjust. It's always easier for the little ones to accept it than it is for the parents themselves," Arthur remarked.

"How would you know that?"

"I've met many muggleborns and their parents. Each of them said the same thing. But don't worry, Dudley, you will be able to adjust," Arthur said soothingly.

"How? I was raised to pretty much hate Harry and people like him. Now Logan is like him. My parents will hate him as soon as they find out. Logan will be leaving me in September and then probably coming back a new person," Dudley stated.

"Logan will still write to you and if your parents can't accept what Logan is, then..." Arthur trailed off. Dudley knew how he was going to finish the sentence and he didn't like it. But then, that was probably why Arthur didn't say it.

Dudley had never met so many people in the span of one hour. People just kept on coming and coming. Logan had eventually come back down a few minutes before the next set of Weasleys came.

Six more Weasleys came. One of them was named Charlie and from what he learned, he worked with _dragons_ in Romania. Charlie had come with his brother Bill. Both men were redheads and according to Ron, they were the oldest of the Weasley brothers. Bill had a _beautiful _wife named Fleur, who had beautiful blond hair.

The two had three kids. One of whom, Harry had mentioned. Louis. Louis was the only redhead out of the three kids. He was the one that Harry had said was starting Hogwarts this year. Louis was a mixture of his Mum and Dad and was slightly taller than Albus, even though the latter was older. Victoire and Dominique were the other two children of Bill and Fleur. Both girls looked almost identical to their mother. The older one of the two, Victoire, went over to Teddy as soon as she had come in and gave him a small kiss. The younger of the two girls' name was Dominique and she brought a boy with her. His name was Steven Nott.

Logan looked overjoyed at meeting all these different people. He thought it was so cool that Charlie worked with dragons and he talked eagerly with Louis.

Five minutes later, another set of people came into Harry's house. The man's name was Neville Longbottom and his family. Harry had introduced Neville to Logan especially. According to Harry, Neville would be one of his teachers when he goes to Hogwarts.

Neville had a wife named Hannah who had bright blond hair and brown eyes. They had three children with them, Frank, Alice, and Amanda. Frank looked a lot like his father and was twelve years old. He was in Albus' year, but wasn't in the same house. Alice was nine and looked like a mix between her parents. She had Neville's round face, but had her mother's blond hair. Amanda was seven and looked more like her mom than her dad, but had a few of the same facial features.

"Overwhelmed?" Harry asked Dudley when Neville continued to talk to Logan and Louis.

"Very. You have such a big family," Dudley remarked.

"This isn't even all of it. We have eight more people coming. Four of them are Weasleys," Harry informed him. Dudley groaned.

"I'm guessing the four Weasleys are all redheads," Dudley commented.

"However did you guess?" Harry grinned. James came running in over to Harry.

"Dad! Mum and Grandma have the food all ready! Can we go eat? Please! I'm starving!" James exclaimed. Harry rolled his eyes.

"No, we got to wait for everyone to finish getting here. I'm sure they already have the vegetable trays out, if you really are that hungry."

James groaned before turning around, "He said no!"

Dudley guessed James was shouting that to his cousin Fred and his best friend Jeremy. Ever since they got here, Dudley hadn't seen the three apart.

Come on, Dudley. I should show you the outside because that is where we will be eating."

Dudley followed Harry, curiously. Everyone Dudley had met today, he had met in that one sitting room. Well, except for Ron. The walk to the back of the house wasn't that far. Dudley loved Harry's house. It seemed so...old.

"Why did your grandparents have such a big house for you to inherit?" Dudley asked his cousin.

"Because in those times the respectable purebloods would host extravagant balls and such. Pureblood Balls were very common in those days, but there aren't a lot of pureblood families left anymore. Some families like the Notts, the Zabinis, and the Malfoys still are, but ever since the end of the Second Wizarding War, more people have been open with the idea of marrying into muggle and muggleborn families," Harry answered.

"Purebloods?"

"All magical families. Families that only married people with solely wizard descendants," Harry explained.

"Like the Weasleys? Are they all pure-bloods?"

"All of my brother-in-laws are and so are George's children. Ginny married me and I'm a half-blood, which makes our kids half-bloods. Ron married Hermione and their kids are half-bloods. George and Angelina are both purebloods, so their kids are, too. Percy married a muggle named Audrey, so their kids are half-bloods. Then Bill married Fleur, who is part Veela, so their kids aren't purebloods," Harry shrugged.

"Does your blood status matter?" Dudley asked cautiously.

"Not that much anymore. As I said, more people have become open with the idea of marrying into half-blood, muggleborn, and muggle families. In the 1930's a list was made of the 28 still pure families and most of those the male line died out or they no longer are solely pure," Harry answered. "If Logan went to Hogwarts in my time, I would still say it didn't matter, but more people cared about it, then."

Dudley wanted to ask more about the war, but he wasn't sure if Harry would talk about it. It probably wasn't the time to ask anyway. He was getting more and more curious about the absence of George's twin. He distinctly remembered that there was a second one of George and so, he asked Harry.

Harry glanced sharply at him and after a few moments looked down before answering, "He died in the final battle. George and the rest of the Weasleys were utterly crushed and mourned him for a long time, but time went on and they healed. George named his son after his brother."

Dudley swallowed. Oh. That made sense and he suddenly felt super bad for Harry's brother-in-law. Fred Weasley never saw any of this, then. He never would know how big his family would grow. Harry led him outside and he gaped.

"You have a big yard," was all that he could say. Harry laughed.

"I know. As Ron said, seclusion and all," Harry remarked. Dudley wondered why Harry wanted a secluded house as soon as the war was over. Was he famous or something?

Harry's house was surrounded by long and wide fields outlined around by the trees. Part of the fields sloped down that Dudley guessed that would be a fun area to sled down.

"It's a perfect size when we play Quidditch," Harry grinned happily.

"How do you even play Quidditch?"

"They are played on brooms. There are seven players on each team and there are three chasers, two beaters, a keeper, and a seeker. The chasers try to score with the Quaffle, which is one of the three types of balls in the game. The keeper defends the scoring area. The beaters have bats that they use to hit the two Bludgers, the second type of ball. The Bludgers fly around and try to distract and swerve in front of people during the game. Then there is the seeker, my position, and what we seekers do is we try to catch the golden snitch, which the third type of ball. Every time a chaser scores, the team get's ten points. When the seeker catches the snitch, the team is awarded one hundred and fifty points and the game is over. Whichever team with the most points wins," Harry explained.

"Does the team that catches the snitch always win?"

"Most of the time, yes, but there have been times where the other team wins," Harry answered.

"Why would a team catch the snitch if they weren't going to win?"

"Maybe they did their math wrong and thought they would win if they caught the snitch. Or maybe, there was no way that their team could catch up, so they catch the snitch so their team doesn't lose as bad," Harry commented.

"It seems confusing," Dudley remarked. _And dangerous,_ Dudley didn't say it out loud, but he most certainly believed it.

"It is kind of confusing at first, but once you see it and play it, it makes more sense," Harry replied. As Dudley looked around the backyard again, he turned briefly to his left and then froze.

"What is that?"

Harry frowned and turned his head to look at what he was looking at.

There, was four...things setting up tables. One of them was much older than the other two. He had a large, snout-like nose and had wrinkly folds of skin and white hair coming out of his ears. He looked slightly familiar. The other three were way less wrinkly, but around the same height. Each of them were wearing a clean, white towel. Whatever they were, they weren't human.

"Oh, those are my house-elves Kreacher, Ellie, Dreamy, and Anna," Harry replied.

"House-elves?" Dudley said slowly, raising an eyebrow.

"They are magical creatures that are devoted and loyal to the one that is designated as their master. They serve witches and wizards. Originally, they were seriously abused by certain families, but thanks to Hermione, they have become more appreciated in the Wizarding World and it is against the law to abuse a house-elf. There are several more laws on protecting them, but I won't go into them now," Harry replied. "Hey, Kreacher!"

All four house-elves looked over to his direction and the older one out of the four came rushing over to him.

"Yes Master Harry?" the house-elf questioned.

"This is my cousin, Dudley," Harry introduced.

"Hello, Master Dudley. It is an honor to meet another member of my master's family," Kreacher bowed to him.

"Pleasure," Dudley replied cautiously and he gave the elf a slight smile, trying not to show that he was slightly weirded out.

"Hey, Harry?" A voice called. Harry turned his head, as did Dudley. It was one of the women that was married to one of Harry's brother-in-laws. George's wife? What was her name again?

"Yeah, Angelina?"

That's it!

"Everyone is here," Angelina called back.

"Okay!" Harry replied in a loud enough tone so Angelina could hear him.

"Master Harry, the tables are all set. Do you want us to grab the food and lay it out on the tables?" Kreacher asked. Harry nodded. Kreacher then hurried off to the other three house elves. Harry then looked at Dudley.

"You have eight more people to meet and then we will eat. After that, brace yourself," Harry smirked.

"For what?" Dudley said nervously.

"For the competitive part of the gathering," Harry grinned. "Paintball wars and then two Quidditch matches."

"Two?"

"Well almost everyone here wants to be apart of a Quidditch Match!" Harry said that as if it was obvious. "We have enough people for the kids to do a match and then we adults get to do the other one. Now come on, I got to finish introducing you to everyone."

Harry led Dudley back into the house. He followed his cousin threw the hallway and into the room with the spiral staircase that led to the second floor. There were three doors, one was the door that led to the kitchen and it was to the left. The second went straight and Dudley guessed it was the door to outside of the front of the house. The third door was located to his right and that was the door Harry went through.

"Hello Percy!" He heard Harry say. Dudley followed his cousin into the room. The room was a shade of maroon and had brown leathery couches with a mirror that was above the longest of the three couches.

There, standing and talking to Ron and George, were two more adults that he did not meet yet. Then, talking to Lily, were two other girls. One of them looked Lily's age, the other looked to be about fourteen. Both girls had long red hair. The older of the two wore glasses like her father did. Both adults had red hair. Everyone in the house, including Harry, wore wizarding robes and such. The woman, however, did not. She wore similar clothes that the family did, but less extreme.

Dudley guessed that this was Percy and Audrey because of that. Harry had mentioned that Audrey was a muggle, like him. So, of course she wouldn't wear it like everyone else did.

"Percy, Audrey, this is my cousin, Dudley," Harry introduced. Dudley felt like he continuously heard the words, 'my cousin, Dudley.' Dudley felt a pang of sorrow and regret that this was the first time meeting Harry's huge family. Dudley shook Percy's hand and then shook Audrey's. "Oh and Dudley, those are Molly and Lucy, two of my nieces."

"Hello," Molly said it in a proper tone and held herself in a confident manner.

"Hi," Lucy smiled. Dudley waved slightly at them both, then both of them carried on, talking to Lily.

"Has Kingsley talked to you about the idea we had?" Harry asked Percy. Kingsley? That name rung a bell...

"Not yet, but he told me he would get back to us about it tomorrow," Percy responded. Harry nodded.

"Is Kingsley that same guy that was looking after the prime minister during the war? That guy that Dad wanted to protect us?" Dudley asked. Harry nodded.

"Yeah. He's the Minister of Magic now," Harry replied.

"How did you know Kingsley was watching the Minister?" Ron asked.

"I saw him following the Minister on the news and then Harry confirmed it," Dudley shrugged.

"Hello Harry," a woman greeted. Dudley turned his head to see a girl that had long dirty blond hair. Her voice spoke in a dream-like manner and she had silvery grey eyes.

"Hey Luna," Harry smiled. "Where are Rolf, Lorcan, and Lysander?"

"They are in the other room. Is this your cousin?" Luna asked brightly.

"Yes, this is Dudley," Harry responded.

"I met your daughter, Emily. She's very sweet," Luna complimented.

"Where is Emily?" Dudley asked. He wanted to make sure his daughter was alright. It was not that Dudley believed that someone would hurt Emily here. Everyone did seem really nice. It was just that he wasn't comfortable with her around so much magic.

"She is with Albus, Rose, and my sons," Luna informed. Fred came running into the room.

"Hey, if you all want food, then get outside because I want to eat and I'm not waiting for you all!" Fred exclaimed and left as quickly as he came.

"It's sad that Fred got Ron's bottomless pit trait. I didn't even know an uncle could pass that to his nephew," George remarked.

"I am not a bottomless pit," Ron scowled. Harry laughed loudly at Ron's expression. Dudley felt his lips twitch a bit.

Dudley was uncomfortable, yes. But as the day went on, he felt less... anxious. Maybe he could accept this? Maybe. He didn't know how this would end up. Would his parents hate him? Would his parents hate his children? Would allowing Logan to attend Hogwarts be worth losing his parents? He wasn't sure...

* * *

**A/N: Well I shall leave it there. Sorry if this chapter was boring. I had to have Dudley meet the entire Weasley clan and all. The next chapter shall include the wizard games stuff and then Dudley will return home and talk to his parents over the phone for the first time since he came back from Harry's.**

**1. Was the chapter alright for it being just mainly a description type chapter?**

**2. Your favorite part is...**

**3. How will Dudley, Logan, and Emily react to the Quidditch Matches?**

_VotD: "Then Jesus said, "Did I not tell you that if you believe, you will see the glory of God?" ~John 11:40_


	6. War Mentionings

**A/N: Hey everybody! I'm back with Chapter 6! Thank you to everyone who has reviewed and alerted! I hope you all enjoy this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter series.**

**Oh and at the the bottom of the chapter, I have a list of everyone that was at the gathering and their ages. That way you won't get confused or anything.**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

Dudley sat at the table filled with all the adults at the gathering. All eighteen adults. Bloody hell, Harry had so many relatives. Just sitting in front of all the adults was extremely overwhelming. The other 22 kids all sat at the table. Well, Teddy, Victoire, Dominique, and Steven Nott weren't really kids anymore, but they sat over with them all anyway.

The tables that they house-elves set up were right next to each other and both were extremely long. There was a lot of laughter coming from the kids table. On Emily's right was Lily. Dudley was glad that she had listened to her dad and all about hanging out with Emily. Lily was engaged in a conversation with Lucy, who was on Lily's right and Hugo who was across from Lily. On Emily's left sat the two boys that were Emily's age, Lorcan and Lysander. She was talking to both of them and looked interested in whatever they were talking about.

Logan, however, was talking to Louis and Roxanne. Both of them would be starting Hogwarts in the September. Dudley was glad that his son would have friends. It would make the whole Hogwarts experience for him much more enjoyable.

Dudley was sitting next to Harry and across from Hermione. Ginny was sitting on the opposite side of Harry and across from Ron. Harry would engage him into a conversation as they all ate from time to time, but mainly talked to his wife, Hermione, and Ron. He felt a little isolated. Everyone at both tables had someone to talk to. Everyone was talking to someone, except for him.

Maybe it was because all the adults in the backyard knew how he treated Harry all those years ago and so no one wanted to say anything. Maybe it was because that he was too boring for them. He was a muggle after all. What if he was the only non-magical person here?

Dudley swallowed at that thought. Then eased himself with the thought that Emily wasn't a witch and that there was another muggle at the table. What was her name again? Started with an A... Angelina? No, that was George's wife... Audrey! That was what it was.

_There are so many people here. How am I supposed to keep everyone straight? _Dudley questioned. It was most certainly a good question. There were too many people here. Including himself, he had counted forty people here. Forty! Over half of them were Weasleys. Geez, how does Harry keep all these people straight?

Dudley sighed.

"Are you okay?" Dudley looked to his left and saw another redhead. A Weasley... Dudley just met her before they came out here. So it was Percy's wife, Audrey!

"Yeah, why?" Dudley questioned the woman. She was sitting next to him and was currently finishing the food on her plate.

"You look... overwhelmed..." Audrey responded. Dudley snorted. That was definitely a popular word to describe him. Then Dudley shrugged. "I was too, you know."

Dudley looked at her. "How did you find out about all this?"

"It was 2001. I had been dating Percy for two years and I believed my relationship was going strong. I loved him. I had already had dinner with Molly and Arthur. I had met all of Percy's brothers and sister. I knew something was odd about all of them, but that was one of the reasons why I loved Percy and his family so much. Percy proposed to me and then a few days later, he came over to my flat. He said there was something I should know before we got married or started any plans.

"He told me, then all about the Wizarding World and how all his family were witches and wizards. I didn't believe him at first, but he proved it by casting spells. I was shocked to say the least. He took me to his parent's house a few days later for Christmas dinner. My first trip to the magical world and into a wizard house was different and unique. Since it was Christmas, all of the family was there. So, yeah. I know how you feel, maybe not to your extent, but this was kind of thrown on you," Audrey finished. Dudley nodded in agreement.

"Do you ever wish you were a witch, too?" Dudley asked.

"All the time. I've heard so many wonderful things about Hogwarts. Many have told me that if I had gone, I would have been a Ravenclaw. Though, other times I'm glad that I didn't know about the Wizarding World till 2001. I didn't have to go through the war. I wasn't even aware one was going on," Audrey remarked.

"The war has been mentioned quite a few times today. I know one went on back in 1997-1998, but I don't know what happened. Can you tell me?" Dudley asked her.

"Actually it was from 1995-1998, but we probably shouldn't talk about it. The war isn't really a conversation for a family gathering. For one thing it depresses people out, and for another, most of the kids don't really know about it. They've heard of it, of course, and they know a small, brief overview, but not a lot of it," Audrey had lowered her voice when she began talking this time.

"Dud?"

Dudley turned his head and looked over at his cousin. Harry must have been eavesdropping or had heard a small part of their conversation.

"I'll tell you a little more about it once people leave or at another date," Harry whispered. Dudley glanced at Ron and Hermione, who were both staring at them. Dudley nodded.

Lunch continued. Harry had included him in a conversation once more, this time with Ron and Hermione. Harry had asked how his life had been since he last saw him and Dudley explained all about how he went to college with the help of his wife, Charlotte, and how he became a manager for all different types of machinery. He explained all about his job now and what he had been doing since Charlotte died.

* * *

Dudley was in Harry's kitchen. He could hear excited screams and shouts. He shook his head, smiling to himself. Harry wasn't kidding when he said that they became very competitive. Dudley had come into the kitchen to grab a drink and avoid some paint.

Logan and Emily both appeared to be having a blast, a fact that made Dudley smile. There was another reason for coming in here though. It was really just that Dudley wanted to step aside for the moment. Sure almost everyone was shooting each other with paintball guns at the moment, but he just wanted to get away. Just for a moment. Just for a minute.

Dudley pulled at his mobile, expecting to see a few missed calls and all, especially since today was the day that Dudley had told his dad he was going to go shopping for Logan's Smeltings Uniform.

_He won't need it now, _Dudley thought to himself, wondering if he had sounded bitter or not. Dudley looked down at his mobile. He frowned. He didn't remember turning it off. He tried to turn his mobile on when he heard a voice behind him.

"Fellytones don't work here."

Dudley turned his head. Ron was standing in front of him. He had huge amounts of paint all over his face and chest.

"Fellytones?" Dudley raised an eyebrow.

"Oh right. I also get that word wrong. What did Hermione say it was... teletones?"

"Close. Telephones. Anyway, this is a mobile, though. Why don't they work here?" Dudley questioned.

"The magic. It interferes with muggle devices that work on electrickity."

"Electricity."

"Whatever."

"Why are you out there?" Dudley asked him, sipping a drink from the water bottle he picked up.

"James got me bad. You watch, he, Fred, and Jeremy will be the last one standing on The Team," Ron sighed. "I was thirsty and since James got me, I came in here," Ron replied, opening a bottle labeled: Pumpkin Juice. Dudley frowned for a second.

The Team was the name of the Paintball group that was led by Teddy. Harry had asked Dudley if he wanted to join in on the paintball games, but he had declined. Besides, it was a lot more fun to watch it happen. Ron was staring at Dudley, as if he was assessing him. He felt like a bug under a microscope.

"So... you've know Harry for twenty six years?" Dudley questioned, starting up a conversation.

"Yeah. I met him on the train to Hogwarts. We bonded over candy," Ron replied, a nostalgic expression on his face.

"How long have you known Hermione?" Dudley asked.

"Harry and I met her on the train, too. But we weren't exactly what you would call friends at first. However, on Halloween our first year there, the three of us took down a fully grown mountain troll. The three of us became best friends," Ron stated.

"A troll?" Dudley swallowed. A troll! How was he supposed to send Logan to Hogwarts knowing that he could get attacked by something? Ron must have realized his mistake before speaking again.

"Don't worry! Nothing like that has happened at Hogwarts since the war ended. Logan will be perfectly safe there," Ron assured. There was another emotion on Ron's face. The next thing Dudley knew, his mouth was saying things without his permission.

"You don't like me that much, do you?" Dudley blurted. Ron raised an eyebrow before looking out the window over the sink. He shrugged. "Why not?"

"Well, Harry is my best mate, as I told you. For ten years, Harry lived with you and your parents without knowledge of his wizard roots. For another six summers, he lived with you while knowing he was a wizard. Regardless of what Harry said, it is obvious that your parents mistreated him. It's also obvious that you bullied Harry. For the past twenty years, you have been living your life without knowing if Harry was alright. You don't try to contact him at all. But now, you need Harry and so you contact him. If kids weren't involved, I would have advised Harry not to go because in all reality, Harry has saved your life twice and yet, you couldn't just pick up a quill or a pen and wrote Harry a letter," Ron explained. Dudley felt himself fill up with guilt. When Ron put it that way, it made him feel a lot worse than he already was feeling.

"I-I...I-" Dudley stammered.

"I got to go back outside. Are you coming?" Ron asked.

"I-In a minute," Dudley stated. Ron nodded before leaving the room. Dudley sat down on the kitchen stool. Ron certainly knows how to make a person feel better.

* * *

Quidditch was probably the strangest game Dudley had ever seen. Maybe it was because he wasn't used to looking at the sky when watching sports. Maybe it was because two odd balls that Harry had called Bludger's flew in the sky on their own, as well as the Golden Snitch. It could also be the fact that the players were on broomsticks.

Regardless of the fact that Quidditch was very strange, it was also kind of interesting. It was very confusing when Harry first explained the game, but as he watched his cousin and a lot of the other adults fly, he realized that it was much interesting to understand.

The teams were split up into seven players each. Of course, not all the adults were playing, but definitely a lot of them were. As the game went on, Dudley could tell which people were Quidditch Players and which ones were just playing for fun or were talked into playing.

Harry's team consisted of Angelina, Percy, and Fleur as chasers. Angelina was an amazing chaser; Fleur was okay. Percy however, wasn't as good as the other three, but he seemed to try and appeared to be having fun with his family. Dudley got the impression that Percy was uptight, but maybe he did know how to let loose a bit. George and Rolf were beaters. Both George and Rolf had spectacular aim, but Rolf seemed to be more prone to close calls with the Bludgers. Ron was a pretty good keeper. A few times, the Quaffle made it passed him, but he seemed good at blocking the goal posts that Arthur Weasley had put up a few minutes before the game began.

Dudley didn't know how well Harry was at Quidditch though. He didn't really have that much to do at the moment. Regardless, Harry was incredibly focused and seemed determined to win like everyone else on the field.

The other team, however, consisted of a few really good players as well. Ginny, Luna, and Neville were the chasers. Ginny, like Angelina, was spectacular at flying on that broomstick and getting in points. Neville, like Percy, appeared to be playing the best he could, even though it seemed like he would fall off at any moment. Luna seemed a tad distracted as well. Bill and Teddy were the beaters. Bill was like George in the beater sense. Teddy was amazing as well, but he wasn't as good as Bill, George, and Rolf were. Dudley put that down as Teddy playing with thirteen other experienced players, whereas he is only twenty. Hannah was the keeper. She may not be as good as Ron, but she had blocked Angelina from scoring several times throughout the game.

Charlie, like Harry was extremely focused, regardless that he wasn't doing as much as everyone else.

"How often do they all play Quidditch?" Dudley asked Hermione as Angelina took the Quaffle from Ginny and flew off towards the goal posts. Dudley was sitting on the grandstand that Arthur had magicked into the fields. Everyone that wasn't playing was sitting on the grandstand, was cheering loudly for whatever side they were on.

"Every time there is a get-together. So, twice a year as a full family thing, though they do have mini Quidditch games several times throughout the year," Hermione answered.

"Why don't you play with them?"

"Because Quidditch isn't my thing," Hermione shrugged.

"It isn't Percy's thing either," Dudley remarked. Hermione laughed.

"Not really, no, but Percy still has a bit of guilt from the war. He continuously tries to make up for what he did. It's not like anyone still is harboring negative feelings. He knows that, but I think he's making such a big effort because he is still feeling really guilty that he didn't have more time to spend with Fred," Hermione commented. She had obviously made sure that the only person who heard that was himself.

Dudley fell silent. The war was mentioned again for the thousandth time. He wished he just knew everything that had happened. He was tired of all this curiosity. Dudley sighed and looked back onto the game as he heard a great deal of cheering. Harry and Charlie were finally doing something. Dudley leaned forward slightly, full of excitement as he watched Harry and Charlie push each other.

"Who normally wins?" Dudley asked. Hermione shrugged.

"I haven't kept count. Charlie won last year, though," Hermione replied. Dudley glanced at his son. Logan was sitting with Emily on one side and Louis on the other. All three of them were cheering loudly. Dudley could briefly hear Logan from the crowd of people.

"Go Harry! Wooo!"

Dudley smiled slightly at that. Emily was cheering for Harry as well, mainly being because Harry was who they were closest to out of all the people in the air, even though they had only known Harry for a day.

Dudley looked at his cousin as he flew high in the air. Harry reached out his hand and knocked Charlie's out of the way before catching the snitch firmly in his hand. He found himself cheering with everyone else who had wanted Harry to win. As they landed after the match, Harry's team seemed to be gloating, while Charlie's seemed to be in pure defensive mode.

It took about twenty minutes for the two teams to come off the field and into the grandstand, while fourteen others hopped down from said grandstand and ran towards the broomshed. All three of Harry's kids were among them.

Logan made his way over to Dudley. He sat down right next to him. Dudley smiled at his son.

"Having fun?"

"Yes! I don't remember when I have ever had this much fun in my entire life! Harry's relatives are so awesome! Especially Louis and Roxanne!" Logan exclaimed excitedly.

"They are your friends?"

"Of course, Dad! Louis and Roxanne are going to play Quidditch in the next match! Maybe next year, I can join them! Wouldn't that be cool?" Logan questioned eagerly. Dudley shifted before saying,

"Of course. Well, I'm glad you are enjoying yourself."

"Dad?"

"Yeah, Logan?"

"Thank you!" Logan hugged a surprised Dudley.

"For what?" Dudley asked, confused.

"For bringing me here, of course! For letting us come!" Logan grinned. He really did look happy. Dudley almost frowned. As time continued, Dudley felt more and more relaxed, but nervous at the same time. He was more relaxed around being around all this...magic, but he felt anxious as he realized as time went on, he was getting closer and closer to when his dad found out.

"You're welcome, Logan," Dudley said finally.

* * *

Dudley carried Emily into the house, with Logan right behind him. It was almost nine, yet both of his kids were worn out. It was odd for them to be so tired before it was even nine. Then again, Dudley was exhausted as well. After the Quidditch games were over, James, Fred, and Jermey disappeared for an hour. When they had finally been seen again, they had caused explosions of paint and mud occur all throughout the backyard.

Some of the kids had even played hide-and-go-seek throughout the house and the backyard. Emily had been playing tag with Lorcan, Lysander, Alice, and Amanda. She had been having a lot of fun with all of them.

Logan had gone up to his room as soon as they got home, probably to go to bed immediately. Dudley carried his daughter up into her room and picked out pajamas for the little girl to wear.

It wasn't till Dudley was about to change into his pajamas when he remembered his mobile. He took out the small electronic device and turned it on. As soon as he did, he discovered that both of his parents had called him repeatedly throughout the day. He slowly pressed the call button for his Mom. She answered quickly.

"Oh, Dudley, we were so worried! Why weren't you answering? We had thought that that _boy_ may have done something to you since he showed up last night!" Mum informed. Dudley swallowed.

"I took Logan and Emily out into the country area for some games. There was no service," Dudley replied. There. Not a single lie in that statement.

"What about Logan's Smeltings uniform? You said that you were going to get it for him today!" Mum questioned.

"I know I said we would, but Logan told me this morning that he thought we didn't spend enough time together since Charlotte died, so I felt bad," Dudley answered. _There goes the no lying to Mum._

"Oh, Dudley, I'm so sorry! What are you doing tomorrow? Can we take you tomorrow?" Mum asked, her voice full of sympathy.

"No, I can't. I'm sorry, but I... promised Logan and Emily I would take them rollerblading and to a movie tomorrow," Dudley responded.

Another lie. It wasn't like he liked lying to his parents, but he couldn't let them know. Not yet.

"Oh, well tell my Logy and Emmiekins that I love them!" Mum told him.

"I will. Bye Mum."

"Bye, Duddy."

Dudley breathed a sigh of relief. What surprises will tomorrow bring?

* * *

**A/N: That was the end of this chapter, I hope it was enjoyable for you! Thank you to everyone who reviewed last chapter! List of all people at the gathering and their ages is below at the bottom of the Author's Note!**

**1. Did you like this chapter?**

**2. Favorite part is...**

**3. What did you think of the conversation between Dudley and Petunia**

**4. What did you think about Dudley and Audrey's conversation?**

**5. Do you think Dudley should flat out tell his parents?**

_VotD: For he chose us in him before the creation of the world to be holy and blameless in his sight. In love ~Ephesians 1:4_

**I hope you guys enjoy this list of people because it took a long time for me to calculate quite a few of the people. It was simple math, but my brain felt so fuzzy. I believe I mentioned Steven Nott in the last chapter. I think I did, but basically, Dominique is dating Steven Nott. It was a surprise to the family and all. **

**Dudley- 38  
Logan- 11  
Emily- 5  
Harry- 37  
Ginny- 36  
James- 13  
Albus- 12  
Lily- 10  
Teddy- 20  
Jeremy Zabini- 13****  
Ron- 38  
Hermione- 38  
Rose- 12  
Hugo- 10  
George- 40  
Angelina- 40  
Fred- 13  
Roxanne- 11  
Percy- 41  
Audrey- 41  
Molly II- 14  
Lucy- 10  
Charlie- 46  
Bill- 48  
Fleur- 41  
Victoire- 18  
Dominique- 17  
Louis- 11  
Steven Nott (Dominique's boyfriend)- 17  
Molly I- 68  
Arthur- 68  
Neville- 37  
Hannah- 38  
Frank- 12  
Alice- 9  
Amanda- 7  
Luna- 37  
Rolf- 41  
Lorcan- 5  
Lysander- 5**


	7. The In-laws

**A/N: Hey everybody! Thank you to everyone who reviewed and alerted! Your feedback is always accepted and I enjoy reading any critiques of my writing and what you enjoy about it!**

**Disclaimer: If I really owned the Harry Potter series, would I honestly be writing fanfiction for it instead of publishing it? No, I do not own the Harry Potter series.**

**Also, special thanks to Diddleymaz for telling me the appropriate British word for cellphones and bleachers. I went back and edited that, so thanks!**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

"Dad?"

"Hm?"

"Are we going to Harry's house again today?" Emily asked eagerly.

It was the next morning. Dudley had slept rather well last night and neither Logan or Emily had woken him up earlier. It was nice to be able to sleep in. Logan had made Emily breakfast this morning, which surprised him greatly due to the fact that the two of them had been fighting a lot today.

"We can't, Em. Harry won't want us there twenty-four seven. Besides, he has work today," Dudley answered. "However, I'm taking the both of you to the movies and rollerblading today."

"Really?" Logan asked, his eyes wide. "I haven't been rollerblading in forever! I wonder if I will still be good at it. Wait, don't you have paperwork to do?"

"Yeah, but I'll do that when we get back," Dudley waved it away. Dudley had to change his position in the machinery business when Charlotte died. Someone had to watch his kids and he didn't really want his mom to have extra time to spoil his kids. So, he worked at home and sent in work through e-mail and faxing. Sometimes he went to the office to drop off work, but mostly he worked at home.

"Awesome!" Logan grinned, then he bit his lip. "Will...uh...grandpa be upset when he finds out that I'm not going to Smeltings? Do you think he'll be proud of me when he learns I'm a wizard?"

"Um," Dudley swallowed. Thankfully, he didn't have to answer that question, as Logan had already asked another.

"What about Granddad and Granny? Are we going to tell them soon?" Logan asked Dudley. Granddad and Granny was what Logan and Emily called Ethan and Sarah, Charlotte's parents.

"We will," Dudley replied quietly.

"When? Tomorrow? Can we invite them over tomorrow, Dad? Please!" Logan exclaimed.

"Yeah! I want to see Granny again!" Emily exclaimed. Her face was lit up with excitement, as was Logan's. Anytime they got excited, they asked a lot more questions and tended to bounce a bit if they were sitting in a chair, which they were doing.

"I don't know," Dudley replied slowly. Was he really ready to tell them so soon? It wouldn't be that bad. It's not like they were _his _parents. Charlotte's parents were always understanding.

"Alright. I'll go call them in a few minutes," Dudley sighed. "Make sure you are ready in thirty minutes."

Dudley walked out of the kitchen. He hadn't gotten anything to eat, or anything to drink. He began to walk slowly upstairs and into his room. He wasn't ready for all of this. Yesterday had been...overwhelming. At times he felt like he was accepting it and relaxing to the idea, but then after a bit, he finds himself overwhelmed and confused again. Dudley shut the door to his dark room and sat down on his bed.

He really wanted to talk to Harry. Dudley hadn't really gotten that much time to have a one-on-one conversation with his cousin. He had so many uncertainties, so many questions and he couldn't really tell anyone but Harry. He didn't want to appear to be a bother to his cousin, but he wished he would have asked Harry to make more plans with him.

Dudley knew Harry wasn't going to just abandon him till September, but he wasn't sure when Harry would contact him again. Was Harry going to come and find him when the Hogwarts letters had been sent out?

Thankfully, he didn't have to wait long.

As he sat on the bed, he heard a small tapping sound. Dudley looked around the room in surprise. Was Logan or Emily in here? Yet, the door was still shut and the sound wasn't coming from the door, it was coming from the window.

Dudley got off the bed and walked carefully over to the window. He pulled back the curtains. Morning light from the sun filled the room, making the darkness leave. There, tapping on the window, was an owl. It was a snowy owl, like the one Harry used to have, except this one looked younger and much more healthy. It was holding a letter tied to his leg.

Dudley opened the window, then ducked as the owl flew into the room and perched on his bed post. Dudley walked slowly over to the owl and carefully untied the letter. On the envelope, it said: _Dudley Dursley_

He opened the letter quite fast, almost positive that the person writing to him was the one who he wanted to talk to.

_Dudley__,_

_I'm writing this letter to you before I leave for work. I'm letting you know that the Hogwarts letters will be mailed next week. Due to the fact that your son is a muggleborn, __Logan__ will receive it by your post. Hogwarts would have sent a person, but I have written to the Headmistress explaining that I had told you and Logan everything. _

_When __Logan__ get's his Hogwarts letter, he will also get the list of supplies and things he needs in order to go to Hogwarts. I'll take you where you need to go in order to pick up these items. _

_Based on how you were when we were younger, I'm guessing you want to talk to me still. I know you just went to the gathering yesterday, but we never really got a chance to talk, just you and me. So, I would like to know if you would like to have another meal with my family. Not my entire family. Just me, Ginny, and my three children. It will be quieter and the kids can go play, while you can ask me anymore questions you have or talk to me about any uncertainties you may have. _

_We can even discuss what you're going to tell your parents. You don't have to tell them that Logan is a wizard, but truthfully, things could get a lot worse if you don't and then they find out in a couple of years. Plus, they probably come over a lot, so you'd have to worry about Emily spilling each time they come._

_Let me know if you want to have the dinner. Write me back, but give the letter to my owl and he'll bring it to me. _

_Your cousin,_

_Harry_

Dudley sighed and folded Harry's letter. So, Logan would be getting the letter soon and would be getting his Hogwarts stuff. He wasn't surprised. Logan would get his letter next week and Harry's birthday would be the week after.

Dudley knew he'd have to tell his parents, but he'd rather wait on doing that. Dudley took out a piece of paper and a pen, glad that Harry had written to him.

_Harry,_

_Thanks for letting me know. I'm sure he'll be very excited to receive the letter. You read my mind, though. I really do need to talk to you. I feel so confused and lost about all this. Every time I feel like I'm relaxing about magic and all, I get a wave of more uncertainty. I would like to have dinner with your family. Can you come over in four days time at my house at six? I'll make dinner._

_I'll have to tell my parents the truth, but I'm not planning on doing that too soon. I'm going to tell __Charlotte__'s parents though. I'm planning on calling them today to see if they can come over tomorrow. I'll explain everything to them. I'm more comfortable sharing this information to them because they have always been more...understanding then my parents._

_Sincerely,_

_Dudley_

* * *

Dudley had bought food after his day of fun with his children. It was actually very enjoyable. Logan had gotten rollerblading lessons a year ago and he had been getting better at it ever since. Emily had just gotten the traditional roller-skates and held onto the side rail when skating, otherwise she would fall.

After that they went and saw that new movie that had come out recently. He couldn't tell you what it was about though, he zoned out for most of it.

Right now, he was preparing a bit of pasta with some salad. When he and Charlotte were young parents, Charlotte had taught him all about cooking food. He wasn't great at it, but he knew how to make a satisfactory dinner without causing any fires or burn the food like his Mum. Dudley guessed why that was one of the reasons that his Mum made Harry do cook when they were younger.

Logan was very excited and overjoyed that he was going to tell part of his family. Dudley knew, though, that Logan really wanted to tell Dudley's Mum and Dad.

"What do you think Granny and Granddad will say? Will they even believe us?" Logan asked.

"Probably not, but they will eventually," Dudley shrugged, stirring the pasta.

"Why are you letting us tell Granny and Granddad, but not Grandma and Grandpa yet?" Logan asked. Dudley sighed and looked to his son for a moment.

"You've asked that question an awful lot in the past two days," Dudley responded, looking back at the pasta.

"But it's a question I really want answered! You act like you are afraid to tell them. Why?" Logan questioned.

"Logan, listen, grandpa is a special case, as is grandma. We have to be careful when explaining this to them or things could get a bit nasty. I'm waiting to tell them until I can figure out a way to tell them without them freaking out. That's why it is essential for us not to tell them yet and not to tell them that we are talking to Harry," Dudley replied.

"Why? Do they not like magic?" Logan frowned, as if trying to figure this all out.

"They are uncomfortable around it," Dudley replied, knowing full well that that was an underestimation.

"Oh," Logan sighed. "We are going to tell them, right?"

"Of course. They would figure it out if we didn't and that could be even worse," Dudley responded, stirring the pasta once more.

Once dinner was all ready, Dudley had Logan set up the silverware and the plates, while he straightened up the boxes and jars he had used to make the food. It wasn't till about 6:15 that he heard the doorbell. Dudley went into the hallway and over to the door. He opened it to see a man and a woman in their sixties. The man had similar features to Logan, which included darker hair, while the women had brown hair like Charlotte and Emily.

"Hello Ethan, Sarah," Dudley greeted his parents-in-law. He stepped aside to allow the two adults into the house. As they walked in they both greeting him back.

"Evening, Dudley," Ethan said brightly. Emily came running over to her grandparents and hugged them both at the same time. Logan was in the doorway to the kitchen and came over to give them a hug as well.

They had just seen them a few nights ago. The day before Logan's birthday, the couple had come over to celebrate Logan's birthday since the couple wasn't very found of Petunia and Vernon Dursley.

"Did you have a good birthday, Logan?" Ethan asked. Logan nodded eagerly.

"I got so many gifts! Dad got me a new video game and it's a lot of fun, I was playing it earlier! Oh, and Grandpa and Grandma got me a mobile! I haven't really used it yet, though," Logan explained. Both Ethan and Sarah frowned for a moment there.

"Did I hear correctly, Dudley?" Sarah raised an eyebrow. "Did he just say that—"

"Yes."

"But that's ridiculous! He's eleven!" Sarah exclaimed. She looked shocked and kind of annoyed.

"I know," Dudley sighed, defeated. He could never win against his parents, most specifically his dad. He was going to be stuck on this one. Thankfully, Logan has been so wrapped up with magic, he had forgotten he had even gotten one.

Did...Did he just think that?

"I was surprised that I got one. Dad and Mum always told me that I wouldn't get one till I was at least thirteen," Logan stated.

"Can't you...um...you know..." Ethan seemed to be choosing his words very carefully, obviously worried that he might get Logan upset. Dudley knew what he was trying to say.

"No. My parents are paying for it. They wouldn't let me," Dudley grimaced. Ethan and Sarah shook their heads. It used to annoy Dudley when they talked bad or did something that insulted his parents or implied that they weren't happy with them, but he agreed with them this time. "Well, we should go eat dinner, the food is getting cold."

The two adults nodded, as did the kids. As they got their plates, Dudley noticed on how worried Logan seemed to be. His hands were shaking as he filled his plate up with pasta. Dudley got Emily's food before getting his own. They brought their plates over to the table.

They ate for a while and made small talk. It wasn't a comfortable dinner; at least not for Dudley and Logan.

"Alright, out with it. I know you guys want to tell us something and that's why you invited us here. What's wrong?" Ethan asked.

"And don't deny it, either. Logan has been shaking in his seat all throughout dinner. He's been acting excited and nervous," Sarah remarked. Dudley glanced at Logan before looking back at his mother-in-law.

"Um... Maybe we should start out with that Logan won't be going to Smeltings this September," Dudley began awkwardly. Ethan and Sarah exchanged a glance before grinning.

"Good," Sarah breathed a sigh of relief.

"I like where this is going," Ethan grinned. Dudley raised an eyebrow at them.

"Well, it's not like it was _that _bad of a school, Dudley, but their scores weren't very high and well, there were a lot of fights that happened at the school. I also heard that most of the upper students either smoke or do drugs," Sarah grimaced.

"What caused this change? Does-Does Vernon know?" Ethan asked.

"No, my Dad has no idea," Dudley replied, almost flinching at what his Dad's reaction will be when he does learn that Logan isn't carrying on the tradition. "As for...why I have made this decision, well... It is sort of, hard to believe."

"What is it?" Sarah asked.

"Logan is...um..."

"I'm a wizard!" Logan shouted, obviously unable to contain his excitement and anxiety any longer. Sarah and Ethan exchanged a look of disbelief before looking at Dudley.

"It's true. He's a wizard. I didn't really believe it at first, but my cousin came and well..." Dudley shrugged, before playing with a piece of spaghetti.

"I didn't know you have a cousin," Ethan remarked.

"I do. He's a month younger than me. He was raised with me growing up. I never mentioned him to anyone, except Charlotte for twenty years. We had a...falling out and we hadn't spoken since. When Logan did accidental magic on his birthday, I contacted Harry and he explained everything to us," Dudley explained. Ethan shook his head in disbelief.

"You can't really expect us to believe that. If this is your idea of some kind of prank..." Ethan trailed off.

"It isn't! Logan is a wizard and so is my cousin, Harry! Logan has done a lot of crazy stuff over the years, stuff that can only be explained by magic!" Dudley exclaimed. "I'm not lying."

"Ethan, I-I think he might be telling the truth," Sarah whispered. Everyone looked at her. At their questioning looks, she elaborated. "Two years ago, I was in the kitchen doing the dishes. Logan was doing some game with Emily and they ran past me. Logan accidentally bumped into me, causing the glass to fall out out my hand. Logan had froze in shock and right before the cup hit the ground and shattered, it slowed down. It carefully placed itself on the ground."

"I remember that!" Logan grinned at the memory.

"Why didn't you say anything about this before?" Dudley yelped at the thought of Sarah seeing magic before he did. Had he been there at the moment, he would have figured this out a lot sooner.

"I...I thought I was seeing things. I thought my mind was playing tricks on me," Sarah admitted. Ethan stared at his wife.

"So, does this mean you believe us?" Dudley asked.

"Yeah. I think I do. That would explain what happened that day," Sarah grimaced.

"Are you okay with it?" Dudley asked. Sarah stared at him for a moment. She appeared to be thinking about everything. Ethan was still staring at his wife.

"Yes. For Logan, I'm okay with it," Sarah smiled. Logan grinned.

"You have to meet Harry! He is so cool! He has this huge house and a _big _family! I became friends with one of Harry's nieces and one of his nephews: Roxanne and Louis. Both of them are going to start Hogwarts with me this fall!" Logan told her eagerly.

"What's Hogwarts?" Sarah asked.

"It's a school for witches and wizards! Harry went there two, as did most of his family. It's this huge castle where there are talking portraits, moving staircases, and ghosts, according to Harry. It has secret passageways and when I'm a third year, I'll be able to go to Hogsmeade which is a wizarding village close to Hogwarts," Logan smiled. Dudley frowned. He didn't remember Harry say anything about a village. Hm... one of Harry's family members must have said something.

"It sounds like a very interesting place," Sarah remarked. Logan smiled at his grandmother.

"Do you want to come upstairs with me to my room? Harry's son James gave me a picture of the castle and Louis gave me some wizarding sweets. I can show them to you," Logan told her.

"Alright," Sarah nodded. Logan jumped up and led his grandmother upstairs. Emily followed, obviously wanting to see more wizard stuff. After the three left, Dudley and Ethan were left alone.

"Are you being serious about all this?" Ethan asked. Dudley nodded. "Well, Dudley, what do your parents have to say about all this."

"I don't know. I haven't told them yet. You know what they are like. They treated Harry horribly and, regrettably, I did, too. I know what they are like and I'm afraid they'll treat Logan like they did to Harry," Dudley sighed.

"You need to tell them, Dudley. It's never good to prolong stuff that they wouldn't like. They'll be madder if you wait too long before telling them," Ethan commented.

"That's what Harry pretty much told me," Dudley informed. Ethan nodded,

"Well, of course he would. It's common sense. If they don't stick around for their grandchildren's sake, then they aren't worth it," Ethan remarked.

"Doesn't matter if they are worth it or not, either way, Logan will end up hurt," Dudley grimaced.

* * *

**A/N: Well, I hope you enjoyed Chapter 7! Thank you to everyone who reviewed and alerted! Thank you for reading this in general! **

**1. Did you like this chapter?**

**2. Favorite part is...**

**3. What do you think of Charlotte's parents?**

**4. Should Dudley tell his parents before or after Harry takes the three to Diagon Alley?**

**I'm sorry if it seems like I'm dragging the idea of waiting to tell Dudley's parents. I just didn't find it to be in Dudley's character to tell his parents very soon. I always thought he would wait as long as possible before telling.**

_VotD: If you declare that "Jesus is Lord," and believe in your heart that God raised him from the dead, you will be saved. For it is with your heart that you believe and are justified, and it is with your mouth that you profess your faith and are saved. ~Romans 10:9-10_


	8. Confessing Fears

**A/N: Hey everybody! Thank you to all who reviewed and alerted! It was very much appreciated!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter series or any of its characters. **

**ENJOY!**

* * *

Ever since Dudley had told Charlotte's parents, Logan had been happier and much more excited. Dudley knew that would be because of the fact that Logan seemed relieved that Charlotte's parents accepted him. He probably believed that Dudley's parents would, too. Sure, there was a chance, but a rather small one that his Dad wouldn't make a fight in the beginning.

He didn't want to subject his son to what his Dad had put Harry through. It was not happening. Dudley refused to let it happen like that. He loved his son way too much. What hurt Dudley a lot was that Logan seemed so innocent. He seemed like nothing could go wrong. Well, what do you expect from an eleven year old, but Logan was expecting too much from his parents.

Logan seemed to talk about Harry a lot, which kind of hurt him. He felt kind of...jealous of his cousin. Logan would go on and on about how amazing it is about being a wizard and how he can't wait to get his stuff and head off to Hogwarts. He would talk a lot about how Harry and his family showed him incredible things when he was over their house at the gathering a few days previously.

Not only that, but when he told them how Harry was coming over on Friday, he hasn't heard the end of it. He kind of wished he would have waited till Friday to have told him so that they wouldn't keep talking about it. Yes, Emily was talking about him, too. It was driving him nuts.

As Friday drew closer, he continued to make up excuses to his parents about why they couldn't come over. He was going to the movies, camping in the mountains, going to zoos, and going to amusement parks. He had told them that on Friday he was having dinner with another family involving Logan's future in school. He said that he was trying to get his son friends before he went, considering that all of Logan's friends from his primary school was now going to a regular school, not a boarding one.

His dad agreed that that was probably a good idea and didn't press coming over on Friday either. Was Dudley actually going all those places with his kids, no. He did take them to an amusement park on Thursday, though, but he did that to get his children out of the house.

Regardless of how many excuses Dudley made, his father wasn't stupid, nor his mother. They would figure out that he is avoiding them soon, if they haven't already.

He wouldn't have to deal with his parents over the weekend though because they were going to a resort to relax together for a bit.

When Friday finally came around, Dudley was nervous once more. He wondered how Harry would get here. Would he just use a portkey or apparate with his family into the house? He was making dinner again for more people and he hoped they would like it.

Dudley hoped neither Logan nor Emily would mention on how he was the one who made the food because then Harry would probably laugh at the irony of him cooking dinner for Harry and his family.

The knock on the door made Dudley smile slightly and he walked over towards the door. He and his kids had his parents and Charlotte's parents, but his parents were always spoiling his kids and Charlotte's parents didn't come over very often, due to the risk of running into Dudley's parents. So, he felt alone. He kind of did before his wife died, but it got worse afterwards. Now, it felt like he had a family. It made him... happy. He had his cousin back. He had support again.

Dudley opened the door and saw Harry, Ginny, James, Albus, and Lily. It felt odd to see them outside his house and it felt odd to see James without those other two boys that didn't leave his side throughout the gathering. Logan and Emily ran to the door as well.

"Harry!" They both exclaimed.

"Hi Logan. Hi Emily. Hi Dudley," Harry smiled at them. Emily went forward and gave him a hug. Harry looked slightly surprised, but hugged the girl back.

"Hello Harry, Ginny," Dudley greeted. Ginny smiled at him slightly. "Hi James, Albus, and Lily."

For some reason, Dudley felt slightly awkward. He moved aside and allowed them to come into his house. James and Albus went in first. Dudley couldn't help, but still feel amazement at how much they looked like Harry. Sure, James looked slightly different, but Albus was a pure clone, besides the scar. When Dudley looked at Albus, it made him feel guilty. Albus may look identical to Harry, but he had a different light in his eyes. It showed happiness, which is something that Dudley's parents had never given Harry.

"Lily, do you want to look at my room before dinner? I got all these stuffed animals I want you to meet," Emily stated excitedly.

"I'd love to meet them, Em," Lily replied brightly. The ten year old must have picked up on the nickname that Dudley and Logan normally called Emily. Emily grabbed Lily's hand and pulled her into the house and led her to the stairs.

"Have you told your parents, yet?" Harry asked him as he walked into the house with his wife. Dudley shook his head, which caused Harry to sigh.

"I kind of have been avoiding them. I told them that I'm taking Emily and Logan all these different places because they thought we need to spend more time with each other. I told my dad that tonight I was introducing Logan to some friends, so that he won't be lonely when he goes to school this September. That's not really a lie..." Dudley trailed off. Harry shook his head slightly, but didn't say anything.

"You don't understand," Dudley muttered quietly.

"Actually I do," Harry responded. Dudley looked at him for a moment. An awkward silence made its unwanted presence.

"We should probably go find James and Al before they do something," Ginny began speaking, changing the subject.

"Logan probably took them in the Living Room," Dudley remarked. "That's where we normally spend most of our time when we aren't asleep and in the house."

Dudley walked towards the Living Room, Harry and Ginny at his heels. He could hear the boys talking about something and when he walked in the room, James was speaking about some shop.

"—so awesome! It has so many different prank products and we get family discounts and everything!"

"What are you talking about?" Dudley asked. All three boys looked up over at him. James grinned at him brightly and excitedly.

"My Uncle George's shop! He and my Uncle Fred had been selling prank products since their sixth year and they later bought a shop in Diagon Alley. A little while after the war, Uncle George bought another joke shop in Hogsmeade so now, I sometimes get to see my uncle when we are visiting Hogsmeade," James said brightly. "It's the best place in the world!"

"Do they sell candy that makes your tongue grow large?" Dudley asked warily, remembering the experience when he was fourteen. Harry and Ginny both laughed, while Harry's sons looked surprised that Dudley knew about those.

"Yeah. Ton-tongue Toffee. They make your tongue grow really large and Uncle George modified them a few years ago to make them change the tongue all these different random colors, including a color that glows in the dark," Albus answered. Dudley had a desire to keep his mouth shut for the rest of the night, considering that James was a prankster.

* * *

Dudley was sitting next to Harry, his throat felt tight as he watched Logan showing James and Albus his other different toys and electronics he had. Lily and Ginny were talking to Emily. Whatever the three girls were talking about had given Ginny and Lily Emily's full attention.

"Are you alright, Dudley?" Harry asked. Dudley looked at his cousin and was surprised about the concern in Harry's eyes as he looked at him.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Dudley replied back unconvincingly. There was a few things bothering him and he wasn't entirely sure what to think.

"Just tell me, Dudley," Harry sighed. He said it in a way that made him feel like he could trust Harry with his problems.

"It's just that... If Logan is a wizard, then... I want Emily to be a witch. She has already expressed her desire of having magical powers and I fear that if she isn't then one day Emily will resent her brother," Dudley confessed. Harry glanced at him, a sad expression on his face.

"That does seem to happen when one sibling has powers and one doesn't," Harry responded. He grimaced. "That is why, after all, your mom hated magic so much. She told herself for years she hated everything unnatural and eventually, that's how her thinking went. Aunt Petunia wrote to Hogwarts when Lily had gotten her letter and begged Professor Dumbledore to let her come, too," Harry informed him. Dudley was surprised. His mom...wanted to be a witch?

"Really?" Dudley raised an eyebrow. Harry nodded and then sighed after a moment.

"If you told your parents, I don't think your mum would hate Logan. She may be upset, but I don't think she would hate him. She told herself she hated her sister for years, but eventually my mum was murdered. She told herself she hated me for years and then I had to go on the run and you all had to go into hiding. I think she would be afraid to tell herself she hates Logan because she will be afraid that something bad will happen to him eventually," Harry explained quietly. Dudley stared at his cousin as Harry continued to talk. "And as for Emily, maybe she won't hate Logan. You never really know. It will definitely cause some jealousy, but that doesn't mean that she will grow up hating Logan."

"You don't think Emily will hate Logan?" Dudley questioned. Harry shook his head.

"No, I do not. She doesn't really seem like one of those people who get jealous easily," Harry remarked. Dudley smiled and shook his head.

"She's not. She wants to help people," Dudley grinned at his daughter as she laughed at something Lily said to her. After a moment, he told Harry he would be right back and he headed for the kitchen because he thought the chicken patties would be ready to be taken out of the oven.

He pulled out the chicken patties and set it down next to the vegetables. After a few moments of setting it out on the counter, he called for the others to come into the room and eat the food. The three boys were the first ones in the kitchen. Dudley smiled slightly. It was odd that James, Albus, Logan, and Lily were all a year apart from each other.

"What shall we be having?" James asked eagerly.

"Chicken," Dudley responded. James' eyes lit up.

"James, you spend way too much time around Ron and Fred. I swear, both of them are bottomless pits. You are becoming just like them," Ginny shook her head. James gasped.

"Mum, how could you insult me in such a way?" James asked dramatically, his hand over his heart. Ginny rolled her eyes in amusement. Dudley's lips twitched at James' expression.

"Come on, Gin. James is right, that is a harsh insult," Harry told her, shaking his head in disappointment. After a few moments, Harry said, "Not to mention impossible." James pointed at his dad.

"See! Dad understands!"

"I love the chicken Daddy makes," Emily sighed. "I'm happy he made it tonight!"

"Yeah! You'll love it," Logan responded eagerly. Dudley felt his face heat up as the Potters looked at him. He saw Harry's lips twitch upward a bit and Dudley rolled his eyes.

"Oh the irony. Imagine if we could have seen ourselves when we were eleven or twelve," Harry remarked. Dudley laughed slightly as he pictured to look on his face of himself cooking Harry dinner.

Dinner went by quickly. The kids went off to play around the house once it was over and Ginny went off to supervise them (most likely James) to make sure they didn't break anything. Harry and Dudley were left alone.

"You mentioned in your letter that you would be taking us somewhere in order to get Logan's supplies. Where would we go?" Dudley asked.

"To Diagon Alley. It's in London. You can get all your supplies that are needed there," Harry answered. Dudley frowned. In London? How is this possible? Wouldn't other Muggles have found the shops if they were in London?

"Where in London is Diagon Alley?" Dudley asked cautiously. Harry smiled at him. "I don't remember shops in London that sold magic books and wands."

"That's because Diagon Alley is in a place where no Muggles can find it, unless they are told where it is," Harry grinned. "There is a type of Muggle Repelling Charm over the place."

"What stuff will he get there?" Dudley asked interestedly. He hadn't really looked at what stuff Harry got when he first came home from getting his school supplies.

"He'll get a wand, Hogwarts robes, textbooks, potion supplies, and possibly an animal," Harry responded. Dudley tried not to focus on the thought of his son holding a wand.

"What kind of animal?" Dudley asked curiously. He hoped it wasn't a messy animal that he would have to clean up. Then again, Harry brought back an owl. "Will he get an owl?"

"You don't have to get an animal and if you do get him one, it doesn't have to be an owl. He can have a cat, rat, or toad instead. However, I would suggest getting an owl, even if it's for you and not for him because, as you know, owls are how we send letters. Electronics don't work at Hogwarts, so the only way of communication with him is by letters that owls bring," Harry shrugged. "All my kids have an owl so they can communicate with us and the rest of the family."

"Logan will be getting an owl."

"I thought that would be your response," Harry smiled slightly. Dudley felt very apprehensive. Did Hogwarts have rules on times that the students can write to family or friends?

"Will Logan be able to write me often?" Dudley asked worriedly. It's bad enough that he won't see Logan for a school year, but to not be able to write to him when he wanted to would make things even worse.

"No. Logan can write to you anytime he is not in class," Harry responded. "James wrote to me and Ginny every week. He wrote to Lily even more frequently. Al was the same. When Lily goes to Hogwarts, she'll probably do the same as them."

Dudley sighed in relief. Harry laughed, which caused Dudley to frown at him.

"What?"

"It seems as if you think Hogwarts to be a prison that keeps you away from your son."

Dudley went red. _That's not what I thought, _Dudley thought stubbornly. Deep down, however, that was what Dudley was viewing Hogwarts.

"I know it's not. It just feels like I'm losing everyone. My wife died a few months ago and my son is now a wizard, which gets me worried that I will lose my parents as well. My son is going to leave me for most of the year and there is a possibility that Emily may hate Logan when she is older." Dudley confessed to him his main worries that he had about the situation.

"Dudley, you will be able to write to him whenever and he'll get to come home in the summer, winter, and Easter holidays," Harry sighed. "As for your parents, well, Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia will have to get used to the fact that they are still closely related to a wizard and have many relatives that are the same." After a few moments, Harry smirked. "In fact, they have more relatives living at the moment that are wizards."

Dudley couldn't help but smile at that fact. His dad would probably faint at that fact.

"As for Emily, well, I told you earlier tonight. I doubt she will hate her brother for something like this," Harry sighed. Dudley looked at Harry before nodding. "Now, I say that you arrange to meet with your parents either the day before I take you to Diagon Alley or immediately afterwards to tell them about Logan."

"I don't think I will have the courage, too. I can see my Dad's face in my mind. I can see him yelling at both me and Logan. I can see him calling Logan a freak and trying to do some of the things he did to you. I can see me telling my dad to leave Logan alone and now he is yelling at me and disowning me. I can see Logan's heartbroken face about how his grandfather hates him for something he can't control," Dudley commented. Dudley closed his eyes and he saw his Dad's angry, purple face in his mind. He shook his head to get the image away. Dudley opened his eyes and looked at Harry. "Why can't I be more like you? You are taking this all so calmly and you probably would have told him by now, while I continuously put it off."

"Dudley, I know what Uncle Vernon's like. I know how hard it will be to tell him, but I do know that if you don't do so soon, your parents will find out in a way that will only end up hurting Logan. I would probably be acting in a similar manner as you if I were in the same situation," Harry told him, putting a hand on his shoulder. Dudley shook his head in disbelief.

"No you wouldn't. You have always been a brave person. You would have been able to tell him by now," Dudley swallowed. Harry sighed slightly.

"It'll be alright, Dudley," he whispered to him. After a few moments of silence, Dudley looked up into his cousin's eyes and nodded.

* * *

**A/N: There is an update! I'm so sorry it took so long! Like I said on my other story, I have been very busy with several projects, including one that takes literally over 16 PRODUCTIVE hours.**

**I hope you all enjoyed the chapter, and thank you to all who have reviewed and alerted.**

**1. Did you enjoy this chapter?**

**2. Favorite part is...**

**3. Do you think Dudley's reluctance on telling his parents are reasonable?**

**4. Do you think that Dudley will tell his parents before or after they go to Diagon Alley for the first time to get Logan's stuff?**

_VotD: Start children off on the way they should go, and even when they are old they will not turn from it. ~Proverbs 22:6_


	9. Hogwarts Letter

**A/N: Hey everybody! I'm back with another chapter. I hope you all enjoyed your week! Thank you to all who has reviewed and alerted!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

It was around 7:00 and Dudley Dursley was in the mood for pancakes. Dudley walked downstairs after getting dressed. It was Sunday now and Dudley was in a mindset of making breakfast for himself, Logan, and Emily. He was in a rather cheerful mood today and he wasn't sure why.

As he walked into the kitchen, he froze in shock. He didn't expect either of his kids to be up this early, but his son was. Logan was sitting at the table, eating a bagel, and writing something on a sheet of paper. There was a letter right next to his paper. What surprised him the most was that next to Logan, on the counter, was an owl.

Logan looked up from the piece of paper he was writing on and grinned at him.

"Morning, Dad!"

"Morning, Logan. What are you doing?" Dudley asked, keeping his eyes on the owl. "And what is an owl doing in the kitchen."

"An owl is the way wizards communicate," Logan replied, as if it explained everything. Dudley sighed before rolling his eyes. He knew that. He did, after all, grow up with Harry.

"I know. I've seen Harry get letters delivered by owl before, but why do you have one?" Dudley asked his son. Logan held up a piece of paper and showed it to him. It was addressed to Logan and it looked like it was written by another eleven year old.

"Remember Louis? Harry's nephew?" Logan questioned. The name was familiar and guessing that it was one of Harry's cousins, he guessed it was from a redhead. Was Louis the son of Ron? No, that was Hugo and Fred was the son of George. Was Louis Bill's son?

"Vaguely. Why?"

"He wrote to me today. At the family gathering, Louis, Roxanne and I became friends. They are really great! Louis is sarcastic and Roxanne is smart. Both of them are really funny. We've already agreed to sit with each other on the train to Hogwarts," Louis informed him. Dudley raised an eyebrow. Train? Harry has mentioned a train to Hogwarts before and his dad did drop Harry off every year at Kings Cross. How did Logan know?

"What did your friend say?" Dudley questioned. He was glad that Logan was making some new friends before going to Hogwarts.

"He just talked about what's been going on for the past few days. He talked a lot about Quidditch lately. Apparently this summer is the summer for the Quidditch World Cup and Louis thinks that the Australian team will be in it this year. He also talked about me might being able to come over to his house sometime this week..." Logan trailed off, hinting at what he was asking him.

Dudley sighed. "Possibly Thursday or Friday."

Logan grinned, but then frowned. "What about Monday, Tuesday or Wednesday?"

"Monday is tomorrow, and thus, too soon. I have made plans with Harry again on Tuesday and as for Wednesday, I think you'll want some time to go through some of the things that Harry is going to show us on Tuesday," Dudley explained, trying to remain as vague as possible.

According to Harry, Logan is getting his Hogwarts letter on Tuesday and he agreed to take them into Diagon Alley to show them where to get his school supplies. Dudley wanted that to be a surprise for him, so he didn't want to tell him exactly what they were doing. He knew that they would probably spend the entire day out and so Dudley wanted to leave Wednesday open so that the two of them can go through Logan's school supplies.

He still had yet to schedule a time to meet his parents as well, but Dudley knew he would try to avoid it as long as he possibly could. He knew avoiding them was not the best option, but he couldn't help it. Dudley had a feeling that this would all end disasterous.

"What are we going to do with Harry? What kind of stuff?" Logan asked eagerly, his eyes shining with excitement. Dudley winked at his son.

"You'll see."

"Why can't you tell me, Dad?" Logan asked him. Dudley felt his face split out into an even bigger grin.

"It's a surprise," Dudley replied and almost laughed at the look of impatience that went across Logan's face at the word 'surprise.'

"Will I like this surprise?" Logan asked cautiously.

"Of course," Dudley nodded. "I reckon you will be rather excited about it."

* * *

Monday came and left quickly. Dudley was full of anticipation and anxiety and it wasn't even his letter he was expecting the next day. It was hard to focus on typing some paperwork that his job required him to type up. He had to do double work yesterday and typed it all as fast as he could. Dudley got out of his bed (it was around seven o'clock Tuesday morning) and began pacing.

Morning sunlight shown into the room from his curtains and he could hear birds chirping outside. It felt like any other morning, however, Dudley knew that it was not. He continued to pace in his bedroom, wondering when exactly in the day would the letter be delivered.

Logan had told Emily that they were going to do something with Harry and his family again today. It was then when Dudley realized exactly how much time he had been spending with his cousin lately. It was odd because after so many years of not speaking with him, they just suddenly start talking and hanging out.

It's nice to have someone to trust though, and someone to talk to. Ever since Harry had come back into his life, Dudley hadn't been feeling as lonely as he had before. He hoped that after Logan went to Hogwarts, Dudley would still be able to hang out with his cousin from time to time; otherwise, he will be very lonely.

Harry wouldn't be, of course. Harry had so many in-laws and nieces and nephews. Plus, Harry was apparently well-known since he moved into a Manor in a secluded area for privacy. He needed to ask his cousin about that, as well.

If Harry was so well-known, then it would probably be hard for him to hang out with his cousin. The thought made him depressed a bit. With so many other relatives, Harry wouldn't be able to hang out all the time. Dudley would still have his daughter, but what if his daughter wants to hang out elsewhere. After all, Logan is the one she plays with and with him gone all those months, what if she becomes bored of it here.

Maybe he could ask that one woman…Luna! Maybe he could ask Luna if her two sons could come over a bit, since they both are Emily's age! They seem to get along pretty well.

When was the letter going to come? Dudley thought back to when he was eleven and Harry got his. He remembered it was early in the morning when it arrived. They were eating breakfast and his dad sent Harry to get the mail…

But wait, Harry got that letter the normal way. Harry had already told him that he had talked to the headmistress and she is sending the letter the normal way for wizards because Logan has already been told everything he needed to know. When did Harry get his letters the following years?

Dudley sighed before walking down the stairs and into the kitchen to make him some coffee. He almost jumped when he came into the room to find another owl, yet again. It scared him, considering this one was much bigger compared to Harry's owl and the owl he saw with Logan earlier.

The owl was holding a letter in its claws. Dudley slowly approached this owl; he felt slightly more intimidated by this owl and eventually pulled the letter out from the claws. He saw the words:

_Logan Dursley_

_Corner Bedroom on the Second Floor_

_8 Landover Drive_

_Surrey_

Dudley swallowed and turned the letter over and there was a seal of the letter with the Hogwarts crest on it. He turned around and called for his son.

"Hey Logan! Come down here! I got something of yours!"

There was a silence for about twenty seconds. Then, Dudley heard footsteps coming towards the stairs. Dudley walked over to where he could see the stairs and anyone on them. Logan came into view, in his pajamas, looking tired. His hair reminded him of Harry's, since it was so messy and his eyes were half open.

"Yeah? What is it?"

"Your Hogwarts letter," Dudley replied. He put Logan's letter into view. Logan's eyes were immediately fully open and the excited expression took over the tired one. He ran down the stairs as fast as possible and was skipping a few steps. He almost fell before he grabbed the letter from Dudley's hand.

Logan looked up at his father. "This is really it? Are you sure?"

"Turn it over," Dudley smiled. Logan did so and stared at the back of the letter.

"Is that the Hogwarts crest?" Logan asked, excitedly. Dudley nodded and then Logan ripped the envelope and pulled out the letter. "_Dear Mr. Dursley, We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry._"

Logan read through the letter with undisguised enjoyment and excitement. He then pulled out the second sheet of paper from the letter.

"This is my school supplies sheet!" Logan exclaimed. Dudley took it from him and read it over. He nodded. "How are we supposed to get this stuff? Where do they sell it?"

"It's in a place called Diagon Alley," Dudley replied. Logan looked at Dudley. "Harry has mentioned it before."

"So you haven't been there? Since Grandpa and Grandma raised Harry, wouldn't they have taken him to Diagon Alley and wouldn't you have gone with them?" Logan frowned. Dudley bit his lip, trying to think of an excuse as to why he never went.

"Well, someone else would take him. I believe a man named…Hagrid took him when he was your age and…the Weasleys took him the other times," Dudley responded. He didn't know if the Weasleys always did, but he knew that they had taken him at least once. "Harry wanted to go with Ron, Logan."

Logan's face cleared, "That makes sense! So who is going to take us?"

"Harry is," Dudley replied. Logan grinned.

"So this is the surprise then?" Logan asked. Dudley nodded and Logan's smile grew larger. Dudley smiled at how happy his son looked at this moment. "I wonder what Harry does for a job."

"When Harry came for dinner the other night, he mentioned being… an Auror? I think that was what it was," Dudley commented. Logan looked confused and Dudley knew what he was going to ask before he did. "I don't know what an Auror is. I think it is some kind of wizard job. Why don't you go wake up your sister and then you both get dressed."

Logan nodded before going back up the stairs, his letter still in his hand. Dudley leaned against the wall and just stayed there for a moment. He knew when his daughter was up because he heard her opening the closet door in her room. Dudley knew Logan would pull some clothes off the hanger for her before making his way to his room to get dressed, too.

A little more than an hour later, all three of them were dressed and eating the toast, eggs, and sausage that Dudley had made them. Logan had his acceptance letter right next to him and talking about how he wanted to pin it up on his wall. Dudley agreed with him and Emily kept talking about how cool it will be when she gets hers as well. Dudley had swallowed when she said that, but since Logan had made a comment back to her; neither of the two children paid him any notice whatsoever.

The doorbell rang and Logan was the first kid to jump up and run over to the door. Emily was right at his heels. Dudley picked up their plates and put it in the sink as he heard Harry greet his kids.

"Morning Harry," Dudley smiled slightly.

"Morning, Dud," he grinned back, before looking back down at Logan. "I believe you got a letter today."

"I did! How did you know?" Logan asked excitedly. Harry smiled back at him.

"I have two children that are going to Hogwarts this year and they got theirs this morning. So, I'm taking you three to Diagon Alley today to get your school supplies, Logan," Harry responded.

"Is it just you taking us or…" Dudley began before trailing off.

"No, Ginny, my kids, Ron, Hermione, and their kids are going to meet us there. It's sort of a tradition we have. Well, a new tradition. They are going to come a little later though because we got to stop at a bank before we go. Ron, Hermione, and I went to the bank last night to get the money to buy the supplies," Harry explained. Dudley frowned for a second. This was a question he forgot to ask Harry about.

"I'm guessing wizards don't use the same money system as we do," Dudley remarked. Harry shook his head. "Then how do we pay for it all? I withdrew a lot of money yesterday, because I wasn't sure how all this worked."

"I'm going to take you to the wizard bank, Gringotts. They will take the muggle money you have and trade it in with wizard money to buy Logan's supplies," Harry informed and Dudley nodded.

"Harry? What's an Auror?" Logan asked. Harry looked at him in surprise.

"It's like a policeman for wizards. I'm one," Harry explained in a way that all three of them, even Emily could understand.

"So you catch evil people?" Logan asked. Harry nodded.

"I go around and catch the people that are hurting people and are criminals. I'm Head Auror and have been so since I was twenty seven," Harry commented. "But enough about that—"

"Can you tell us why you are well-known?" Dudley interrupted. Harry stared at him for a minute. Logan and Emily exchanged a look.

"Louis told me you are famous!" Logan exclaimed. "So did Roxanne!"

"Well…um… I am not sure if this is the time," Harry began, but then sighed when the three Dursleys continued to stare at him. "When I was one, there was a war going on in the Wizarding World. It was started by a man who went by the name Voldemort. One night, basically, he was about to kill me, but failed and I became famous for that. He went away after that for many years. At the end of my fourth year at Hogwarts, he came back. The Second Wizarding War began. At the end of my seventh year, I defeated him with the help of Ron and Hermione. He's dead now and everyone remembered me for it. I was very famous. People have finally quieted down from this mess and now I'm a very well-known wizard that has a high up position in the Ministry. People still freak out when they see me, but it's not nearly as bad as it was at the end of the war in 1998."

Dudley knew that Harry was leaving out information and a lot of it, but it was nice that he was since he didn't want to scare his children and once Logan left for Hogwarts or if there came a time when he was alone with Harry again, he would ask him to elaborate.

"Are there many wizards like Voldemort?" Logan questioned. Harry shook his head.

"No. Voldemort was the most dangerous, dark wizard of all time. No wizard has ever been as bad as him, or at least has done as much. Are there still dark wizards out there, though? Yes, but not only are they not as bad as Voldemort, but it goes the same as criminals here in the Muggle world. The policemen do everything in their power to keep them off the streets and thus, you live a safe life, not having to worry about things like that. The Aurors, like me, do the same in the Wizarding World and have been successful," Harry answered.

"So, you are a superhero?" Emily asked. Her went eyes wide as she said that. Emily had changed the subject back to Harry being famous. Harry laughed softly.

"Not a superhero. A war hero, maybe, but not a superhero," Harry responded.

* * *

**A/N: There you go! I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! I have been writing it over the past few weeks, but I haven't had the chance to just sit down and finish it till today. I have had so much work that has to be done and I know that many other fanfiction writers on this site knows how that is. I'll try to get a chapter up for my other story up today, but no guarentees.**

**The next chapter will consist of their trip to Diagon Alley! **

**1. Did you enjoy the chapter?**

**2. Your favorite part is...**

**3. How will Dudley react to Diagon Alley? His children...?**

**4. Is Emily a witch like Logan or a muggle like Dudley?**

**I hope you all haven't given up on me haha! I'll try to update this story as soon as I can!**

_VotD: But just as he who called you is holy, so be holy in all you do; ~ 1Peter 1:15_


	10. Gringotts

**A/N: Well, I'm very sorry for taking so long to update. My life has been very busy and thus I haven't had any time to continue to update my story.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter series.**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

"So, where is this Diagon Alley that you are taking us to?" Logan asked. His eyes were lit up in great excitement.

Harry was driving them into London in Dudley's car. Dudley was sitting next to his cousin and his kids were in the back of the car. Dudley was insanely curious about what was going to happen in Diagon Alley. He will be surrounded by wizards and witches. What if something happens to him? What if something happens to Logan or Emily?

"It's in London. I'm going to take you the Muggle way instead of apparating you three there. Side-along apparition is more risky than regular apparition. Besides, Dudley, you might have to get their on your own at some point," Harry responded. Dudley frowned. The entrance to a place that was for wizards and witches was accessible to muggles.

Dudley froze. Was he so relaxed with magic that now he will even call himself a muggle in his head. He shook it off.

"I can access Diagon Alley on my own?" Dudley questioned. Harry hesitated.

"The entrance to Diagon Alley is in a building that only wizards can see what it truly is from the outside. There is a landlady who will be able to help you get into Diagon Alley because only people with wands will get into Diagon Alley. You met her at the family gathering. Hannah Longbottom, you know, Neville's wife," Harry explained.

Dudley thought back to the gathering and he tried to remember her. He had met so many people that day, so it was kind of hard to remember her.

"I think I remember her," Dudley said slowly. "The name is definitely familiar."

Harry nodded as he turned the steering wheel. His eyes were filled with concentration as he made the next turn. Dudley frowned. He didn't know that Harry was able to drive a car. He didn't think wizards would need to know how to drive.

"Why did you learn to drive a car?" Dudley questioned. Harry glanced at him, an eyebrow raised. Logan and Emily had begun talking really excitedly about what kind of shops they might find in Diagon Alley.

"Well, ever since the war ended, Hermione had been trying to convince me and Ron to learn, but we both ignored her. I eventually agreed to let her teach me when I realized that learning might be smart," Harry commented, chuckling softly. "I do go into the muggle world a lot, and so I figured that I should learn."

"So Ron knows how to drive, too?" Dudley questioned. Harry shook his head.

"I let her teach me. Ron, on the other hand, did not. However, he finally caved last summer. By the start of term for Hogwarts, he had his license," Harry remarked. Then he turned at the next street light before parking the car.

"Are we here?" Emily asked excitedly, jumping out of the car. Dudley exited the car and he looked around.

"Almost. Just about a block away," Harry replied. Dudley raised an eyebrow when he took out his wand and made his glasses turn into sunglasses. Harry also took out a hat. He put the hat on his head and slapped it onto his head. Harry shrugged. "It makes me less noticeable by others."

As the Dursleys followed Harry through the street, Dudley was feeling more and more nervous. How often would he go into wizard shops? Dudley hoped it wouldn't be too often. Magic still made him feeling uneasy. He had finally begun to warm up to the idea of Logan being a wizard, but that didn't mean he had to be a big fan of magic. Logan was bouncing on his heels in excitement, while Emily was practically skipping. Harry seemed enjoying himself as he lead them to the Leaky Cauldron.

Harry pointed to a building in between a bookshop and a record store. It looked like a broken-down, abandoned building. He frowned. "This is the Leaky Cauldron? This is where you are taking us? An abandoned building?"

"Yes, this is the Leaky Cauldron, Dudley, but because you are a muggle, you just see this place as a run-down building that looks as if no one has been inside it for years. That is the point of it, to keep muggles out," Harry explained and suddenly Dudley had felt very stupid. Harry had told him earlier that only wizards can see what it truly is from the outside.

"So the Leaky Cauldron is a pub?" Logan asked slowly as he stared at it. Harry nodded. Emily looked very excited, as did Logan, when Harry opened the door and led them inside. A few people glanced in their direction as the door opened, but immediately returned to what they were doing afterwards. The place was dark and shabby, which confused Dudley because he was expecting it to be more bright and… for a lack of a better word, magical.

There were some wizards that were sitting at a table and they both had drinks in their hand. They were looking at something that looked sort of like how a newspaper would look. It startled Dudley because he saw that the picture on the cover was moving. The words _Daily Prophet_ were on the top.

Emily stepped closer to him and he guessed it was because she was feeling slightly nervous at how strange everyone dressed and the darkness of the place. Harry walked up to a woman with blonde hair that looked very familiar.

"Hey Hannah," Harry greeted. She turned and grinned at Harry when she saw him.

"Hey Harry," Hannah said quietly, as if knowing that Harry wanted no one to see him. He was still wearing the sunglasses and the hat. With a jolt, Dudley remembered that Harry was famous in the Wizarding World and obviously didn't want to make a scene.

"You remember my cousin and his children, right?" Harry asked brightly. Hannah nodded as she looked at Dudley and his kids.

"Hello Hannah. How are Frank, Alice, and Amanda?" Dudley asked politely. He hoped that those were in fact her children. There were so many kids there that day and it had passed so fast. That day was very overwhelming and he was positive that this day would be, too.

"They are excellent," Hannah smiled, looking surprised that he remembered, too. After all, Dudley had spent as much time as he could that day with Harry. He didn't really mingle with any of the adults except for Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Audrey. "They are in Diagon Alley with their father right now. Frank wanted to get all his stuff before it got crowded."

"What year is Frank going in, again?" Logan asked. Dudley glanced at him. Logan probably hoped it would be a year that was close to his year.

"His second year," Hannah responded, looking at Logan. "Same as Harry's son, Albus."

"Now Dudley, whenever you need to go into Diagon Alley, you come find Hannah and she will help you enter it because, as I said before, you need a wand to go inside," Harry told him. Dudley nodded to show that he understood. "Well, we best be off, Hannah. I have to take them into Gringotts before we can go buying Logan's stuff."

"Okay. It was nice speaking to you," Hannah stated as Harry began moving again. Harry took them out into a courtyard that was walled on all sides.

"I don't see this Diagon Alley," Dudley said plainly. Dudley could tell that Harry rolled his eyes, even though he could not see his eyes through the sunglasses and opened his mouth, about to answer, but Logan be him to it.

"Oh, come _on_, Dad. You have no imagination whatsoever. Obviously there is some sort of magic that you have to do in order to get to Diagon Alley. That's what Harry meant by Mrs. Longbottom helping you to enter it," Logan exclaimed, rolling his eyes. The way he said it made it sound as if it were obvious.

"Yeah, Dad. Don't forget about the magic!" Emily squealed. Dudley sighed and took Emily's hand as Harry walked over to a trash can.

"It is three up and two across from the trash can," Harry announced, taking out his wand.

"What is?" Dudley frowned as Harry tapped the brick with his wand.

"The brick that you tap with a wand to get into Diagon Alley," he grinned as a small hole appeared that grew wider and wider. Eventually, the hole was wide enough for all of them to step through. Emily squealed with amazement and Logan gasped. Dudley's mouth fell open as they saw the alley.

"Come on, I got to get you to Gringotts before Ginny, Ron, Hermione, and the kids get here," Harry grinned, shaking his head fondly.

Dudley took a step forward, looking around him in amazement. There were many shops that sold things that Dudley had never seen before in his life. One of the stores near him was selling different types of cauldrons. Some were gold, some were silver, and there was even some that were called self-stirring.

"WOW!" Emily exclaimed loudly as she saw someone cast a spell. Logan and Emily were talking to each other as they looked at all the different shops and all the different people that were walking around. Dudley was looking at each shop as well, while imagining his father's face if he ever saw this place.

As they walked, they saw amazing shops. There was a shop that sold owls, another sold books, he saw a shop that sold robes, an apothecary, a wand shop, and then he froze.

"Weasleys Wizard Wheezes?" Dudley raised an eyebrow.

"George's shop," Harry grinned. "We can go in there later today so that Logan can stock up on George's prank items."

"Do said prank items include that toffee that they fed me when I was fourteen?" Dudley asked, narrowing his eyes. Harry nodded, causing Dudley to groan.

Dudley kept walking through the crowd, feeling very anxious anytime he accidently knocked into someone or brushed up against someone. He wasn't used to being surrounded by so many wizards. Harry's gathering was the first time, but at least then it was Harry's family. He didn't know any of these people and some of them may not like him because he is a muggle.

Harry led them to a snowy white building that was much larger than all the other buildings around. A weird-looking creature was standing in front of the bronze doors. This creature kind of reminded him of Harry's house-elves that he met.

"That's a goblin," Harry muttered to the three Dursleys. Dudley's eyes widened in shock; Logan grinned eagerly at the thought of more magical creatures. Emily had to put her hand in her mouth to stop herself from squealing in excitement. Dudley couldn't help but notice how uncomfortable Harry seemed as he continued to walk towards the building.

The goblin standing next to the doors was wearing a red and gold uniform and he looked over at them, taking in their appearance. At the Goblin's close speculation on the four people that were walking towards the building, his recognized Harry and his eyes narrowed suspiciously.

"Good morning," Harry muttered before walking through the door. The goblin made a respectful bow at the Dursleys after Harry walked in. Dudley frowned at that. Why was a goblin looking at Harry suspiciously? It's not like Harry would rob the bank.

"Why did that goblin look at you like that?" Dudley murmured to Harry, who glanced back at him. Dudley tried to be as quiet as possible asking that because he didn't want the goblin to hear him ask it.

"Not here. I'll tell you later," Harry replied back, just as quiet. Dudley just nodded in reply. Dudley turned his head to see another pair of silver doors that they had reached. There were words engraved on the doors.

"_Enter stranger but take heed_

_Of what awaits the sin of greed,_

_For those who take, but do not earn, _

_Must pay dearly in their turn._

_So if you seek beneath our floors_

_A treasure that was never yours,_

_Thief, you have been warned, beware_

_Of finding more than treasure there_," Dudley read the poem on the door. He shivered. "Well that's creepy."

Harry nodded, and then he grimaced, "Yeah. Gringotts is one of the safest places in the world."

He then opened the doors and was amazed at all the goblins that were working on high chairs on a very long table. The four were in a marble hall filled with goblins that were examining money or talking to other wizards.

"So what are we going to do here, Harry?" Logan asked him. Harry glanced down at the young wizard and then smiled slightly.

"We are going to trade out some of your Dad's muggle money with wizard money to buy your supplies," Harry answered.

"Am I going to get a bank account?" Logan asked curiously. Harry shook his head.

"Actually you get vaults here to store your money and any other valuable possessions that you may have here; however, you won't get a vault till you are older. Unless, of course, Dudley wants you to have a vault now and he can put extra wizard money in there," Harry shrugged. Logan looked up at his dad, waiting for him to answer the unspoken question.

"Why don't we just trade the money in today and we can get you a vault at a later date," Dudley questioned and then Logan sighed, looking disappointed.

"Alright."

Harry smiled before leading them up to a goblin.

"Excuse me," Harry said politely, looking nervous. What was with Harry and these goblins? The goblin looked up and his eyes narrowed as he saw Harry.

"Yes, Mr. Potter," he stated, trying to sound polite, but failing.

"My cousin's son here is a muggleborn and his dad brought some muggle money to trade out with wizard currency," Harry said. He shifted with discomfort.

Dudley took out his money pouch that he had filled with many pounds to pay for Logan's stuff. The goblin took the bag and asked both him and Harry a few more questions. He then got off the table and walked off. Dudley looked at Harry.

"That was a lot of tension between you two," Dudley commented. Harry shrugged, but didn't reply. A few minutes later, the goblin handed them the money bag. Dudley looked inside to find that the bag was now filled with strange looking coins. There were gold, silver, and bronze coins that were now in this bag.

"Thank you," Dudley thanked and Harry did so as well. The goblin nodded quickly in response. Harry turned and he and the Dursleys began to leave the wizard bank. As he did so, he couldn't help but feel as if all the goblins were staring at their backs, as if not trusting them there.

They exited the bank. Harry looked around Diagon Alley, hesitating slightly before going forward. Dudley sighed and rolled his eyes.

"Someone will recognize you eventually," Dudley commented. Harry shrugged.

"They might, but most people wouldn't expect _the _Harry Potter to be standing right next to them. Most people don't study every stranger that they run into. As long as I don't talk to anyone directly, almost everyone won't think twice about me. Once the others get here, there will be no point of the simple disguise because Ron and Hermione are almost as famous as I am," Harry responded. Then he led them to an area in Diagon Alley that wasn't too crowded. "Can I see the bag of money?"

Dudley handed his cousin the bag. Harry stood there a moment before pulling out three coins. One was gold, the other was silver, and the last one was bronze.

"This little bronze coin is what wizards call a knut. There are twenty-nine knuts to a sickle, which is what we call this silver coin. The gold coin is called a galleon and seventeen sickles equals one galleon," Harry informed. Emily scratched her head, looking kind of confused.

"That's an odd way of measuring money," Dudley snorted. Logan nodded in agreement. Harry grinned slightly.

"Yes it is, but you do get used to it," Harry stated plainly.

"Where are you taking us next? The wand shop? The book shop? The apothecary? The owl shop? George's shop? The Quidditch shop? The robes shop?" Logan asked each question so fast that Dudley couldn't even keep up.

"Ollivanders is the wand shop and that shop is always last because that one is the most exciting. I won't be taking you to the Quidditch shop because of the fact that first years are not allowed to bring broomsticks to Hogwarts. I was thinking of taking you to Madam Malkins. That is where you will get your Hogwarts robes, but before we go there, we just have to wait till the others get here. As I said, we left earlier than them so that we could stop at Gringotts," Harry replied. Logan nodded eagerly.

Dudley had never remembered when he had seen that kid so excited before. It made him feel jealous. Harry was able to make Logan so happy and excited without really even trying. It made him feel slightly angry at the thought that maybe Logan liked Harry more than Dudley because Harry had magic and was a war hero. Emily thought of Harry as family the second she found out that was exactly what he was. She had enjoyed going to Harry's house more than anything in a long time. Harry made his kids so joyful and excited, when he could never ever do that.

Dudley sighed.

* * *

**A/N: Well there it is. The long awaited chapter. I'm so sorry it has been so long since I last updated, it's just that life got so filled with other stuff to do and I never had time to sit down and write the next chapter. But, well, here it is!**

**1. ****Did you like it?**

**2. ****Favorite part is…**

**3. ****Does anyone know what kind of wand Logan should get?**

**4. ****How will Dudley react to Harry robbing a bank? Haha XD **

_VotD: But he said to me, "My grace is sufficient for you, for my power is made perfect in weakness." Therefore I will boast all the more gladly about my weaknesses, so that Christ's power may rest on me._


End file.
